


Nightingale

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Sweet angels sing [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 100 Jahre nach Erzengel Clas und seinem Ehemann Fanni.Eine neue (Engels)Generation





	1. Chapter 1

nightingale  
Als Nezugang in dem Internat hatten sie ihm kaltlächelnd die am wenigsten beliebte Arbeitsschicht zugeteilt. Von Mitternacht, wenn die Sterne noch hoch am Himmel standen, bis zum Morgengrauen, wenn der Mond langsam hinter den Sieben Schwestern der Insel Alsten zu versinken begann.  
Es war harte, aber auch langweilige Arbeit, bei der sich die Handgriffe niemals abzuwechseln schienen. Fanni, wie in alle Welt nannte, hatte als erstes den Teig für das Brot, das es zum Frühstück geben sollte, anzusetzen. Danach hatte er das Geschirr der Schüler zu spülen und zu trocknen und oftmals waren seine Finger danach aufgeweicht und schmerzten in der immerwährenden Kühle Nordnorwegens, sodass es ihm danach immer schwerfiel das gedörrte Fleisch für das Frühstück in schmale Streifen zu schneiden.  
Johann, der diese, bei allen Angestellten, ungeliebte Aufgabe vor ihm innegehabt hatte, hatte sie nur zu gerne an den blonden Fanni weitergegeben und kam nun mit den anderen Küchenhilfen erst nach dem ersten Hahnenschrei in das riesige Küchengewölbe.  
Aber, die Wahrheit war, Fanni störte es nicht. Der kleine Blonde liebte die dunkle Nacht und die einsamen Stunden, in denen nur flackernde Kerzen, Mondenschein und seine Lieder die Küche erhellten. Meist war ihm nicht einmal bewusst, dass er sang und erst, wenn er in eine der spiegelnden Oberflächen sah, schloss er errötend den Mund. Aber, in diesen dunklen Stunden war er alleine, niemand machte einem Vorschriften oder kritisierte und vor allem hinderte ihn niemand daran die langen, verlassenen Gänge der Schule zu erforschen.  
Die Schule, benannt nach dem großen Erzengel Bråthen, der vor über 70 Jahren über Norwegen geherrscht hatte, war ein seltsamer Ort. Es hieß, dass der Gemahl des Erzengels viele solche Schulen gegründet haben sollte, damit die Waisen- und Straßenkinder von Norwegen eine Chance auf eine gute Zukunft haben sollte. Es gab etwa zwei Dutzend solcher Schulen und während die meisten in den großen Städten wie Oslo, Trondheim oder Lillehammer gegründet worden waren, so lag diese Schule nur 50 Kilometer vom Polarkreis entfernt am Fuße der Sieben Schwestern. Nicht nur, dass das trutzige Schulgebäude vom eisigen Polarwind förmlich gegen die Steine der Schwestern gedrückt zu werden schien, so führte auch nur eine einzige, in den Wintermonaten unpassierbare Straße auf die meist schneebedeckte Insel.  
Es war eine Schule, ein Internat.  
Und, im Winter ein eisiges Gefängnis.  
Aber Anders mochte es, denn niemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen.

Nach nur einem Monat hatte sich in Anders' Verhalten eine schleichende Routine entwickelt. Der Blonde ging in den frühen Morgenstunden zu Bett und wurde dann am späten Nachmittag von anderen Küchenhilfen geweckt, damit er noch etwas von dem kostbaren Tageslicht, das sich in den kalten Wintermonaten nur auf wenige Augenblicke beschränkte, genießen könnte.  
Sobald es dann aber zu dämmern begann und die dichten Wolken, die von eisigen Winden über den grauen Himmel gepeitscht wurden, sich in helle Pastelltöne kleideten, führte sein Weg in die Küche, wo die Köche gerade das Abendessen für die Schüler und die Lehrer hergerichtet hatten und wo ihn nun dreckiges Geschirr und Töpfe erwarteten. Längst brauchte er aber schon nicht mehr die ganze Nacht, um die Küche aufzuräumen und auch seine anderen Aufgaben zu erledigen, aber dennoch ging Anders danach nicht einfach ins Bett.  
In diesen dunklen Stunden begann er die Schule zu erkunden.  
Die kalten Wintermonate mit ihrem steten Schneefall und den eisigen Winden, die um das Haus jaulten, hielten ihn im Inneren, hinter den dicken Mauern, welche die Wärme des Tages zu speichern schienen. Erst war Anders vorsichtig, er hielt sich an die breiten Gänge mit ihren abgetretenen Steinböden und spähte in Schränke und Schubladen. Aber schnell gewann seine Neugier Oberhand und er begann neugierig die vielen, oftmals schon lange verlassenen Gänge mit ihren leerstehenden Räume zu erkunden. Er sah in Schränke, deren Schlüssel längst verloren gegangen waren, entdeckte bröcklige, alte Treppen, die in die muffigen Keller führten. Anders fand auf seinen oftmals stundenlangen Streifzügen viele Dinge. Einen, hinter einem Bücherregal, dessen Bücher wohl bereits vor Jahrzehnten zu Staub zerfallen waren, versteckten Weinkeller mit zerbrochenen Flaschen, alte Dokumente in, unter seinen Berührungen zerfallenden Ledermappen, die schon vergessen geglaubt waren. Er begegnete Mäusefamilien, die quiekend in die Dunkelheit verschwanden und ab und an wurde Anders auch Zeuge von heimlichen, intimen Treffen zwischen den Bewohnern.  
Als die Winterstürme nach eisigen Wochen endlich weniger wurden und die plötzlich mildere Luft den Duft nach Frühling mit sich trug, hielt Anders nun nichts mehr im dunklen Haus. Der blonde Mensch stand im offenen Schulportal, dessen verwittertes Holz einst von kunstvollen Schnitzereien geziert worden war und atmete die kühle, würzige Luft ein, während er das leidlich erhellte Schulgelände betrachtete.  
Der hohe, eiserne Zaun, der die Wölfe, deren Heulen in den Winternächten durch die Dunkelheit gehallt waren, fern halten sollte, warf im Mondlicht hohe Schatten, die beinahe bedrohlich über den kurzen, gelb grünen Rasen glitten. Vier niedrige Gebäude glänzten im fahlen Licht. Aber weder die Unterkunft der Arbeiter, wo auch sein Schlafplatz war, noch die Bücherei, die sich direkt an den rostigen Zaun zu schmiegen schien oder gar die zwei Gebäude, in denen die Schüler schliefen und der Unterricht stattfand, keines davon erschien Anders interessant genug, um sich in dieser Nacht einmal genauer umzusehen.  
Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf ein weiteres, etwas entfernt liegendes Gebäude, jenseits des Zaunes auf einem kleinen, felsigen Hügel. Im Gegensatz zu den niedrigen, den Wind trotzenden Gebäuden der Schule, ragte dieser Bau, in welchem der Schulleiter residierte, wie ein weißer, von dunklen Flecken von Efeu übersäter Turm fast schon mahnend in den dunklen Himmel, wo man zwischen den Wolkenfetzen das sanfte Glimmen der Sterne wahrnehmen konnte. Tagsüber wirkte das Gebäude unglaublich trist. Die großen, vergitterten Fenster waren staubig und scheinbar seit Jahren schon ungeputzt, sodass das ganze Haus beinahe schon verlassen zu wirken schien. Aber, in der Nacht, besonders in einer Nacht, wo der volle Mond dick und fahl am Himmel leuchtete, wirkte es hingegen wild und ungezähmt, beinahe als würde es ein Geheimnis in sich bergen.  
Und Geheimnisse hatten Anders schon immer angezogen.  
Das Haus schien verlassen, aber Fanni wusste, dass dort neben dem Schulleiter, auch noch eine alte Köchin und Haushälterin lebte. Während es jeder anderen Person verboten war, das große Haus zu betreten Nicht einmal ein Notfall schien diese Regel außer Kraft setzen zu können, waren die Bediensteten doch angewiesen worden, die große Messingglocke am Tor zu läuten und zu warten, bis der Schulleiter ans Tor kam.  
Eine Wolke schob sich lautlos vor die runde Scheibe des Mondes, tauchte das alte Haus in die dunklen Schatten der Nacht und ließ es in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Eine Windböe spielte mit den trockenen Blättern der Büsche, ließ sie verräterisch rascheln und trieb auch die Wolke weiter über das dunkle Himmelszelt. Für einen Moment schien das Haus, nun wieder im fahlen Silberlicht gebadet, von innen heraus zu leuchten, und gerade als Fanni sich abwenden und wieder ins Innere der Schule treten wollte, meinte er einen seltsamen Schatten auf dem Balkon, direkt unterhalb des Daches zu sehen.  
Anders hielt den Atem an, als der Schatten menschliche Konturen gewann und er, angestrahlt von dem schweren Vollmond, der bereits tief zwischen den Gipfel hing, das Leuchten von weißen Federn, die zu großen, vom böigen Wind zerzausten Flügeln wurden, sehen konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Schatten verschluckte die Gestalt, tauchte das Haus wieder in Finsterniss. Anders wartete noch einige Minuten, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und obwohl er hoffte das geheimnisvolle Wesen noch einmal zu sehen, so verspürte er auch etwas Furcht. Zu oft hatte er in seiner Kindheit die Geschichten über die Wesen der Nacht gehört und auch hier, hinter den sicheren Mauern der Schule hatte er zusammen mit den Schülern vor dem Kamin gesessen und dem heiseren, geheimnisvolle Wispern über Kreaturen und Wesenheiten, die in der Finsternis lauerten, gelauscht.   
Aber kein geheimnissvoller, geflügelter Schatten zeigte sich mehr.  
Nebel zog über die Insel, dicke Schwanden und alle Geräusche schienen plötzlich zu verstummen, als eine einzelne Note durch die silbrige Finsternis wehte. Sehnsuchtsvoll, einsam und doch wunderschön in ihrer Traurigkeit. Es war kein Musik, sondern nur ein einzelner Klang, tief aus der Seele oder dem Herzen eines leidenden Wesens und Anders schluckte. Er stand wie angewurzelt da, mitten in der Dunkelheit, gefangen in diesem unirdischen Ton und der Traurigkeit, die darin mitschwang und er schüttelte beinahe verwirrt den Kopf, als der Laut verklang und wieder nur das leise Tosen der Wellen gedämpft durch den dichten Nebel drang.  
  
Fanni war klein und wirkte jünger, viele sahen in ihm ein kleines Küken und unterhielten sich in seiner Gegenwart ganz unbedarft, unwissend dass Anders jedes Wort hörte. Schon oft hatte er sich dieser Fähigkeit bedient und auch jetzt als sich am Abend die Küchenhilfen unterhielten. „Du siehst erschöpft aus. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?“, eine ältere Frau, deren Namen Fanni nicht kannte, musterte besorgt eine Jüngere, die tiefe Ringe unter den Augen hatte. „Nicht wirklich … Irgendetwas hat mich letzte Nacht geweckt … Ich habe mich erschrocken … Und konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen“, gähnte die Jüngere und hielt sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Hand vor den Mund, „Es war … grauenvoll.“ „Was war es denn?“, forschte die Ältere weiter, aber die Andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich habe etwas gehört … Ich glaube, es war einer Wölfe, aber es … anders …“ „Oh ja, ich habe auch schon öfter nachts etwas Seltsames gehört.“, mischte sich nun auch eine weitere Küchenhilfe, deren Namen Gregor war und der unter einem vollkommenen Mangel an Personalität litt, ein, „Ich glaube, es kam aus dem Haupthaus ...“ „Quatsch. Oder meinst du der Schulleiter singt?“, die zwei Frauen schnaubten amüsiert, aber Gregors Gesicht blieb weiterhin so ausdruckslos, als habe er den Witz nicht verstanden, „Vielleicht hat er ja einen Gast.“ „Blödsinn, wer sollte den denn besuchen!“, lachte die Jüngere, senkte dann aber auch gleich wieder verschwörerisch ihre Stimme, „Ich glaube viel mehr, dass das ganze Haus verflucht ist … Es spukt dort.“ „Es spukt?“, die Ältere machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, um sie zum Verstummen zu bringen, „Ich bin seit 25 Jahren hier und habe das Haus noch niemals betreten dürfen. Aber, ich bin nicht blind. Ich habe unheimliche Lichter gesehen … Lichter und Schatten huschen hinter den Fenstern … Und das Stöhnen … Man munkelte … dass dort jemand eingesperrt sei. Krank, verletzt oder vielleicht auch verrückt und nicht hinaus kann … oder darf ...“   
„Und, wer sollte da leben?“, auch Fanni hattte beim Abspülen innegehalten und lauschte nun atemlos, auf die nächste Erklärung, „Jemand, der versteckt werden musste. Der nicht gesehen werden darf …“ „Wer?“, Fanni hatte kaum gemerkt, dass auch er diese Frage gleichzeitig mit den anderen beiden gestellt hatte, aber keiner der drei schien ihn bisher bemerkt zu haben, „Wer schon? Der alte Erzengel.“  
„Clas?“, erkundigte Gregor, aber die ältere Frau sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie dann beinahe lautlos den Namen formte, „Nein, ich meineWalter.“ „Quatsch!“, sie wurde nun rüde unterbrochen, „Jedes Schulkind kennt die alte Legende. Die Glorie wurde nicht gesungen und Walter starb, als Gott den Berg mit einem Blitzschlag zerstört … Und das war vor fast 100 Jahren!! „Ich kenne die Geschichte. Aber, was wenn er doch überlebt hat? Und man ihn hierher brachte? Denkt doch einmal nach! Warum sonst sollte man an so einem gottverlassenen Ort eine Schule bauen, wenn nicht um jemanden zu verstecken?“, beharrte die Frau, „Und Engel leben länger, als wir Menschen … 100 Jahre … 150 … Er könnte noch immer da sein. Als ruheloser Geist, der nachts durch die leeren Gängen wandert ...“   
Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und wich in die Schatten zurück. Zwar glaubte der Blonde nicht daran, dass er die schattenhafte Gestalt des ehemaligen Erzengel gesehen und seinen traurigen Gesang gehört zu haben, aber vielleicht ja einen anderen Engel?  
  
Fannis Routine änderte sich in den nächsten Wochen gravierend. Noch immer putzte er in der Nacht die Küche und erledigte seine Aufgaben, aber seine Arbeit ging ihm nun schneller von der Hand, auch wenn es ihm immer noch wie Stunden erschien. Seine Hände wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, sehnte sich sein Herz doch danach das leise, gefühlvolle Singen wieder zu hören. Tagsüber schlief er weniger und nutzte seine ganze Freizeit nun dazu den Zaun abzulaufen und nach einer Schwachstelle zu suchen, um auf den Hof des Haupthauses zu gelangen.   
  
Zwei Mal noch sah er in dieser Zeit den Engel, .  
Das erste Mal war es nur zufällig, einige Wochen nach der belauschten Unterhaltung in der Küche. Die schmale Sichel des Halbmonds hing am dunklen Himmer, als Anders leise das Haupttor geöffnet hatte und auf den Hof getreten war. Lautlos trat er über das welke Gras, die schlanken Finger umfassten die rostigen Zaunpfähle und er hielt die Luft an, als eine engelhafte Shilouette sich plötzlich gegen das Schwarz der Nacht abhob. Der böige Wind zerrte an den großen Flügeln, und als der Engel den Kopf in den Nacken warf und bittend die Arme gen Himmel hob, sah er die langen Strähnen, mit denen der Wind rau zu spielen schien. Der Engel blieb dieses Mal stumm, aber dennoch erschien es Anders, als hätte der Engel ein flehentliches und eindringliches Gebet an Gott gerichtet. Ein Gebet, das niemals von einem Menschen hätte gesehen werden dürfen.  
Minutenlang stand der Engel still, eine erstarrte Statue aus reinem, im kalten Mondlicht weiß erscheinendem Marmor, aber plötzlich bewegte er sich. Der Kopf sank kraftlos nach vorne und die Hände fielen und selbst die Flügel schienen plötzlich zu schwer für den Engel geworden zu sein. Anders konnte zusehen, wie er sich zum Gehen wandte und schlug überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund, als die geisterhaft blasse Gestalt des Engels plötzlich zu stolpern schien.  
  
Beim zweiten Mal, als er ihn sah, hörte er den Engel wieder singen.  
Anders liebte Musik und hatte schon viele Darbietungen gehört. Er war in den großen Städten gewesen, hatte auch Glorien besucht und die heiligsten Messen, die nur für Gott gesungen wurden, gehört. Der Blonde kannte die Gefahr sich wie ein Betrunker rettungslos in Musik zu verlieren, vor allem wenn der Gesang von einem Engel stammte.  
Aber nichts von alle dem war vergleichbar mit dem, was er in dieser dunklen Neumondnacht, in der die Schatten über das Sternenlicht gewannen, hören durfte. Es war der Engel, aber gleichzeitig war es vollkommen anders als das letzte Mal. Nicht mehr nur ein einziger Ton, sondern wahrhaftig eine bittere, traurige, scheinbar jeglicher Hoffnung beraubte Melodie, die Anders tief ins Herz traf, wehte durch die Dunkelheit und verging im Nebel, der vom Meer empor stieg. Anders lauschte ergriffen, konnte aber dennoch kein Wort verstehen. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt Worte gegeben hatte, aber als er schließlich zitternd und beinahe ängstlich aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, schimmerten silbrige Trainenspuren im matten Sternenlicht.  
Anders floh.  
Zurück in die Sicherheit und die Stille der Schule und kehrte dem traurigen Engel den Rücken zu.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Woche später öffnete sich ihm überraschend der Weg ins Haupthaus. Wahrscheinlich musste der Gott, wie schon so oft in Fannis Leben, seine Gebete erhört und dafür gesorgt haben.  
Es war früher Nachmittag und Anders schlief, als ein berittener Bote auf einem schweiß überströmten, schnaubenden Pferd durch die schweren Eisenflügel des Haupttores ritt und sofort forderte den Schulleiter zu sprechen. Fanni erfuhr die Einzelheiten des Gesprächs erst einige Stunden später, als der Schulleiter längst zu seiner Tochter, die ihn hatte benachrichtigen lassen, dass sie ein Kind erwarten würden, aufgebrochen. Und selbst, wenn das Wetter nun langsam freundlicher zu werden schien, so wäre immer noch eine Reise von beinahe zwei Wochen.  
Und, in diesen zwei Wochen würde einzig die alte Haushälterin dort hinter den immer dunklen Fenstern residieren. Es war nicht die schönste Vorstellung für Fanni in der Dunkelheit der nächsten Neumondnacht durch das alte Haus zu schleichen und bei jedem leisen Geräusch erschrocken zusammenzuzucken. Aber, wahrscheinlich war es Anders' beste und wohl auch einzige Option und so nahm sein Plan langsam Gestalt an.  
Als der letzte Koch die Küche verlassen hatte, schlich Fanni sich durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Für einen Moment blieb er, den Schatten des Gebäudes ausnutzend stehen, bevor er lautlos über den tristen Rasen huschte und sich zwischen zwei der rostigen Eisenstangen des Zauns hindurchschob. Verstohlen sah er sich um und erst als er sich sicher war, dass sein Eindringen unbemerkt geblieben war, huschte er über den mit groben Steinen ausgelegten Weg entlang in Richtung des so dunkel daliegenden Hauses, dass es auch einfach ein Schatten in der Nacht hätte sein können. Entgegen all seiner Erwartungen stand die Hintertür offen und Fanni zögerte nur kurz, bevor er sie einen Spalt weit öffnete, um dann leise ins Innere des Hauses zu schlüpfen.

Er fand sich in einer Küche wieder. In dem kleinen, penibel ordentlichen Raum knisterte das Herdfeuer und es roch so verführerisch nach Braten, dass Anders für einen kurzen Moment genießerisch die Augen schloss. Ein leises Geräusch schreckte ihn aber dann auf und als er sich hastig umsah, entdeckte er die alte Haushälterin. Die weißhaarige Frau saß mit dem Rücken gegen eine der ordentlich gestrichenen Wände auf dem gefliesten Fußboden und starrte den unerwarteten Eindringling mit großen Augen an, „Was tust du hier? Du darfst nicht hier sein?“  
„Oh, bist du gestürzt?“, der Blonde ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern kniete sich neben sie und betrachtete den dick geschwollenen Knöchel, „Das sieht nicht gut aus ...“ Das Gesicht der alten Frau, Fanni gelang es nicht ihr Alter genau zu schätzen, verzog sich zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse, als Fannis lange Finger den Knöchel betasteten, „Wer bist du?“ „Ich bin Anders. Ich arbeite als Küchenhilfe in der Schule ...“, noch immer ruhten Fannis kühle Finger auf dem heißen, geschwollenen Knöchel, „Ich bin zwar kein Arzt, aber ich könnte dir in deinen Sessel helfen?“ „Ich brauche keine Hilfe.“, sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ihre grünen Augen verengten sich, „Du darfst nicht hier sein!“ „Ich weiß.“, Fanni nickte und strauchelte etwas, als er die Größere nun hochzog und sie sich schwer auf ihn stützen musste, „Aber, wer sollte dir sonst helfen?“ Sie knurrte, ließ sich aber dennoch von Anders aus der Küche helfen und deutete schließlich auf eine Tür, „Dort ist mein Zimmer ...“  
„Ist gut ...“, Fanni biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie schließlich auf dem Bett saß, „So, du bist in Sicherheit … Gibt es noch irgendwas zu tun? Zum Beispiel … Ich weiß nicht … dem Engel das Abendessen bringen?“ „WAS?“, sie richtete sich auf und schnappte nach Luft, als sie dabei den verletzten Knöchel belastete, „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Der Engel?“, Fanni bemühte sich so unschuldig wie nur möglich zu wirken, „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Oben, auf dem Balkon. Er wirkte … verletzt. Also vermute ich mal, dass er nicht die Treppen bewältigen kann?“ Im Gesicht der Haushälterin spiegelten sich zahllose Emotionen wider und schließlich schien sie zu einem Schluss gekommen zu sein, „Also gut … Er hat ein Zimmer im dritten Stock … Er mag keinen Wein, aber du kannst ihm ein Bier bringen … Stell das Tablett auf den Tisch … Wenn etwas fehlen sollte, wird er es dir sagen.“ „In Ordnung.“, es fiel Anders schwer seinen Elan und seine Vorfreude zu verbergen und gerade, als er das Zimmer nun verlassen wollte, rief sie ihn noch einmal zurück, „Anders! Egal was passiert, sprich ihn nicht an!“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass es gar nicht so einfach war ein überladenes Tablett über eine schmale, fast vollständig im Dunkeln zu liegen scheinende Wendeltreppe zu tragen. Fanni war etwas außer Atem, als er schließlich vor der einzigen geschlossenen Zimmertür im dritten Stock stand und da er keine Hand frei hatte, trat er mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür.  
Scheinbar war sie doch nicht geschlossen gewesen, denn nun schwang sie mit einem leisen, beinahe unheimlichen Knarren ein Stück auf und unheimliches flackerndes, rötliches Licht ergoss sich auf den Gang. Fanni schluckte, aber als er feststellte, dass diese seltsame Beleuchtung nur von den flackernden Flammen des Kamins kamen, drückte er die Tür etwas weiter auf und trat in den großen, überheizten Raum, der ihm förmlich die Luft zu rauben schien. Dennoch sah er sich neugierig um, entdeckte den schattenhaften Umriss eines alten Sofas, die von innen vernagelten Fenster und auch die, in den flackernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers glänzende, eiserne Wendeltreppe, die zum Dach oder zum Balkon führen musste. Als er weiter vordrang, entdeckte er eine große Harfe mit zerrissenen Saiten, die achtlos in einer dunklen Ecke an die Wand gelehnt worden war und als es unter seinen Füßen raschelte, sah er dass der Boden von alten, verblichenen Papieren, dicht wie ein Teppich bedeckt waren.  
In der Mitte des Raumes aber war der Engel. Er saß auf einem Stuhl mit schmaler Rückenlehne, so dass die großen Flügel genug Platz hatten. Aber die weißen Federn schienen traurig zu hängen und die weißen Spitzen schleiften auf dem Boden, ergossen sich wie weiße Pfützen, die im Zwielicht des Kaminfeuers seltsam rötlich schimmerten. Das weiße T-Shirt, das er trug, wirkte schmutzig und zerknautscht und auch die schwarzen Hosen zeigten einen langen Riss. Und, er war barfuß.  
Fanni konnte nur das Profil des Engels sehen. Seine Nase war gerade, das Kinn spitz und, ebenso wie die blassen Wangen, glattrasiert. Aber seine Haare, deren Farbe Fanni im unstet flackernden Lichtschein nicht genau feststellen konnte, waren eine lange, ungekämmte und wilde Mähne, die ihm weit bis über die gebeugten Schultern fiel.  
Für lange Minuten konnte Fanni einfach nur starren, aber schließlich wurde das Gewicht des vollen Tabletts doch zu viel und als Anders das Gewicht verlagern wollte, knackte eine der alten Dielen in leisem Protest unter seinen Füßen. Die Haltung des Engels veränderte sich nicht, er drehte nur den Kopf soweit, dass er ihn aus, seltsam leeren, dunklen Augen ansehen konnte, aber dennoch war Fanni sich sicher, dass der Engel nun ganz genau wusste, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. „Das Frühstück steht auf dem Tisch.“, seine Stimme, kalt und bar jeder Emotion war dennoch melodisch genug, um Fanni erschaudern zu lassen , „Das Abendessen kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen. Ich bin nicht hungrig.“  
„Ich aber.“, Fanni grinste und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, bevor er das Abendessen neugierig inspizierte und die Bestandteile dem von so viel Frechheit sichtlich überraschten Engel aufzählte, „Frischgebackenes Brot … Gemüseeintopf … Und ein Bier … Na ja, das Bier ist jetzt nicht meins … Das kannst du gerne haben. Willst du … Oh, ich weiß ja noch gar nicht, wie du heißt. Also, ich bin Anders.“  
„Du bist frech. Und unerzogen.“, Leben schien in die großen Flügel zurückgekehrt zu sein, zuckten sie doch nun vor unterdrückter Anspannung, „Und wo ist Ina?“ „Die Haushälterin?“, Fanni hatte tatsächlich das frische Brot gebrochen und sprach nun mit vollem Mund, „Sie ist gestürzt und hat sich verletzt. Ich werde sie vertreten.“ Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen in dem großen Zimmer, aber Anders brach es schließlich, „Du hast aber auch keine Manieren. Ich habe dich gefragt, wie du heißt … Oder soll ich dich die ganzen nächsten Tage immer nur 'Engel' nennen?“  
„Ståle.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Also, Ståle … Nun, wo wir uns jetzt besser kennen ...“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und dippte das frische, noch warme Brot in den dampfenden Eintopf und biss hungrig ab, „Warum leistest du mir nicht Gesellschaft? Liegt es am Essen? Ist so was nicht nach deinem hochwohlgeborenen Geschmack? Du solltest es echt mal probieren, du weißt gar nicht, was du verpasst … Oder liegt es vielleicht doch an meiner Gesellschaft?“ „Weder noch. Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt. Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger.“, wiederholte der Engel mit Nachdruck in der melodischen Stimme, aber das schmale Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass Fanni sich nun auf gefährlichem Terrain zu bewegen schien. „Das habe ich schon beim ersten Mal verstanden.“, der Mensch seufzte und betrachtete den verkniffenen Mund seines Gegenübers, „Aber, bevor ich das Essen alleine genieße, habe ich noch eine Frage an dich. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“  
„25?“, Ståle runzelte die Stirn, aber Fannis Brauen kletterten in gespielten Erstaunen und er sprach einfach weiter, „Echt? Du bist 25? Kaum zu glauben … Du schmollst nämlich wie ein Teenager ... Und außerdem … Ich kann morgen wahrscheinlich erst sehr spät herkommen. Ina kann nicht laufen und wird das auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht können. Sie kann auf keinen Fall die Treppe steigen … Du wirst also entweder runtergehen und dort essen müssen oder du wirst kein Frühstück bekommen … und auch kein Mittagessen … Überleg es dir gut, du solltest wirklich aufhören zu schmollen … Wenn die Uhr Mitternacht schlägt, dann bleibt dein Gesicht so … wusstest du das? Und du bist schon hässlich genug.“  
Der Engel zögerte noch einen Moment, die feinen Gesichtszüge blieben aber auch weiterhin noch zu einem kindlichen, wie Fanni fand schon beinahe niedlichen Schmollen verzogen, aber schließlich seufzte Ståle ergeben und schnaubte genervt, „Meinetwegen ...“ „Na bitte. Ich wusste, du würdest zur Vernunft kommen.“, Anders wollte zu ihm gehen und ihm bei der Orientierung in dem eng voll gestellten Zimmer helfen, aber der Engel erhob sich mit provozierender, fast schon unmenschlicher Geschmeidigkeit aus dem Stuhl und trat mit, auf dem Boden schleifenden Flügeln, zielsicher durch herrschende Chaos bis zum Tisch, auf dem das Essen langsam auskühlte. „Wie hast du das geschafft?“, erst als der Engel schließlich am Tisch saß und nach dem Besteck zu tasten begann, fand der überraschte Fanni seine Stimme doch noch wieder, „Ich meine … hier herrscht das totale Chaos. Ich kann sehen und würde trotzdem wohl hier über alles stolpern!“ „Ich bin nur blind.“, vorsichtig probierte Ståle den würzigen Eintopf und leckte sich dann über die Lippen, „Meine Nase und meine anderen Sinne funktionieren nach wie vor bestens.“  
Obwohl der Engel ihn nicht gebeten hatte, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, trat auch Fanni nun an den Tisch, zog sich auch einen Stuhl heran und betrachtete den essenden Engel nachdenklich über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg an, „Mmmmh, du musst wirklich eine ziemlich gute Nase haben.“ „Kann schon sein.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, eine Bewegung, die sich in den weiß befiederten, leise raschelnden Flügeln fortzusetzen schien, bevor er dann vorsichtig einen weiteren Löffel des Eintopfs nahm, „Es ist aber nichts Besonderes.“  
„Es WAR nichts Besonderes, zumindest nicht, bevor du erblindet bist.“, fragte Fanni, beinahe etwas süffisant klingend nach und der Engel schnaubte nun tatsächlich verbittert, „Du bist wirklich unheimlich mitfühlend, Anders.“ „Immer doch, wie ist es demm überhaupt passiert?“, drängte Fanni weiter und musterte den Engel, der ihn aus seltsamen, weißen, blinden Augen für einen Moment zu mustern schien, bevor er entschied, dass er dem Menschen tatsächlich antworten wollte, „Gottes Blitz hat mich geblendet.“ „Wow.“, Fannis Augen weiteten sich bei der so einfach klingenden Antwort tatsächlich überrascht, „Geblendet von Gott. Bist du immer so … so dramatisch?“ Der Engel lächelte nur sarkastisch, aber Anders stellte sofort die nächste Frage und ließ Ståle keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, „Also, noch mal langsam … Gott war wütend auf dich? Wie hast du das denn bitte geschafft? Warst du nicht edelmütig und rein genug in deinen Gedanken, so dass er dich bestrafen musste?“ Ståle ignorierte die ironischen Fragen für einen Moment und gab einen unleidigen Laut von sich, als sein Löffel nun bereits auf dem Boden der kleinen Schüssel kratzte. Fanni schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als der Engel nun nach dem Brot tastete und schob das kleine Körbchen rasch etwas näher zu ihm hin, „Ah, keinen Hunger gehabt … Wie man sieht ...“

„Er war nicht wütend.“, Fanni brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass der Engel nach einem längeren Schweigen die Frage doch noch beantworten wollte, „Es war eine Lehrstunde, für junge Engel. Ich habe um einen Blitzschlag gebetet … und Gott hat mich erhört … Nur wohl etwas … zu gut …“ „Du wurdest also nicht geblendet, sondern von dem Blitz getroffen?“, erkundigte der Mensch sich neugierig und musterte das blasse Gesicht mit den großen milchigen, aber dennoch erstaunlich ausdrucksvollen Augen, „Du scheinst nicht wirklich der geschickteste Engel zu sein, oder? Aber, du siehst doch … unverletzt aus.“ „Ich hatte wirklich Glück. Der Blitz ist hinter mir eingeschlagen. Ich trage noch immer die Narben.“, die langen Finger des Engels hatten sich um die Bierflasche gelegt, aber er machte dennoch keine Anstalten einen Schluck zu nehmen, sondern biss auf seine Unterlippe, strich über das kühle, schwitzende Glas und leckte den Tropfen geistesabwesend von der Fingerspitze, „Sie ziehen sich über den ganzen Rücken … und über die Rippen. Inzwischen sind sie aber schon verblasst … Trotzdem erinnern sie mich immer noch … noch an ...“  
Fanni beobachtete Ståle, als der Engel die Lippen so fest zusammenpressten, dass sie schon fast geisterhaft weiß wirkten und unruhig auf dem weichen Inneren der Wange herum biss, aber dennoch wollte er unbedingt eine Antwort, „An wen …?“ „Bist du sicher, dass du es wissen willst?“, auch wenn der blinde Engel ihn nicht sehen konnte, hatte Fanni das seltsame Gefühl, als würde Ståle bis tief in seine Seele sehen und er erschauderte. „… an den Geruch. Nach verbranntem Fleisch.“, Ståle schloss die Augen und die langen Finger legten sich unwillkürlich fester um den zarten Flaschenhals, während die Wangen nun tatsächlich sämtliche Farbe zu verlieren schienen und seine Stimme plötzlich jeder Kraft beraubt zu sein schien, „Wir übten … Marcus und ich. Er sang die erste Hilfe des Gebets rückwärts … Ich den zweiten Teil vorwärts. Danach hätten wir gewechselt … Wir hatten es schon so oft getan … Es hätte eigentlich nichts passieren dürfen … Unsere Stimmen … Alles schien wie immer … Aber plötzlich ...“ Ståles Stimme versagte und er schloss mit einem reichlich angespannten Gesichtsausdruck voller Ekel die Augen und stellte die Flasche dann schließlich achtlos auf den Tisch, „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Anders. Ich bin müde.“  
„Warte … Marcus … Er war … Er war nicht nur dein Freund, oder?“, , Anders' Finger zitterten und er hielt atemlos den Atem an, als der Engel nach dieser unschuldigen Frage nun doch wieder den Kopf hob und die weißen Augen ihn voller dunkler, nur schwer zu deutender Emotionen zu mustern schienen, während die blassen Lippen sich zu einem traurigen und nachdenklichen Lächeln verzogen, „Er war mein bester Freund … und viel mehr … Er war mein Geliebter ...“ „Was ist mit ihm …? Ist er … auch hier?“, forschte der Mensch nun beinahe etwas furchtsam weiter und sah sich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer um, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss, plötzlich mehr als erschöpft wirkend, die Augen, „Er ist verbrannt.“


	5. Chapter 5

Obwohl der Engel deutlich machte, dass das Gespräch für ihn nun beendet war, machte Fanni keine Anstalten zu gehen. Der junge Mann saß am Tisch und betrachtete die erschöpften Gesichtszüge des Engels, „Ist das alles, was du seit Jahren tust? Deinem alten Leben nachtrauern?“ Wie unter einem Peitschenschlag schnellte Ståles Kopf hoch und die weißen Augen verengten sich wütend, während er die Zähne fletschte, „Wie kannst du es wagen …?“ „Was?“, Fanni weigerte sich nachzugeben und zuckte, obwohl Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, mit den Schultern, „Du bist blind, na und? Geh auf die Straße in … Oslo … Lillehammer … oder wahrscheinlich jedem kleinen Dorf in Norwegen und sprich die ersten drei Personen an … Jede von ihnen wird dir etwas von Leid erzählen können! Und, weißt du was? Sie leben dennoch weiter und verkriechen sich nicht in einer Dachkammer bei Kerzenlicht und singen traurige Lieder!“ Ståle erhob sich in einem wilden Wirbel aus weißen Federn, „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich mitfühlend bist? Weißt du was? Ein anderes Mal, können wir gerne die Tragödien aus DEINEM Leben besprechen. Dann habe ich wenigstens auch mal etwas zu lachen!“ Ståle deutete in Richtung der Tür, „Aber nun verschwinde. Ich bin deiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig. Und … bevor du gehst. Nimm das Geschirr mit. Nicht, dass es noch andere Ratten wie dich anlockt.“  
Einzig um noch mehr Gefühle aus dem blinden Engel herauszukitzeln, gab Fanni sich nun keinerlei Mühe das Geschirr leise zu stapeln und schnaubte dann, bevor er schließlich wie gewünscht den Raum verließ, „Wir können das Gespräch morgen Nacht gerne fortsetzen. Aber, ich werde erst wieder spät hier sein können … Falls du hungrig wirst, kannst du die Stufen …?“ „Ja.“, presste Ståle, noch immer wütend klingend hervor, aber Fanni war klar, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, „Du meinst, du könntest es, aber du erwartest eh nicht hungrig zu werden. Dann du bist zu traurig und niedergeschlagen um zu essen.“  
Wieder spürte Anders den seltsamen Blick aus den blinden Augen auf sich ruhen und erwartete fast eine bissige Aussage wie, „Lieber verhungere ich, als auch nur eine Minute länger in deiner Gegenwart zu sein. Aber Ståle blieb stumm und sein blinder Blick prickelte in Fannis Nacken, bis dieser schließlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
Die Haushälterin lag, als Anders die Zimmertür vorsichtig öffnete und ins Innere der kleinen Kammer spähte, noch immer im Bett. Ihre Atemzüge waren ruhig, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien weiterhin schmerzerfüllt. Sie stöhnte leise im Schlaf auf, als Fanni leise die Tür schloss und sich wieder in das Haupthaus schlich.

Schlaf wollte in dieser Nacht nicht zu Fanni kommen, stattdessen warf er sich in seinem Bett mit der Strohmatratze hin und her und starrte schließlich hellwach an die Decke. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als das erste Morgenlicht seine goldenen Strahlen in das kleine Zimmer schickte und Muster an die Decke malte. Nun hielt ihn, trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit nichts mehr im Bett, aber er schlafwandelte dann förmlich durch seinen gewöhnlichen Tagesablauf und war erstaunt, als der Tag sich nun dem Ende neigte und die Köche langsam die Küche verließen.  
Dieses Mal war es aber schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Fanni endlich seine Aufgaben erledigt gehabt hatte und nun leise über die Schotterwege zum hohen, rostigen Eisenzaun schlich. Wieder quetschte er sich zwischen den zwei lockeren Pfählen durch und schlüpfte durch die Hintertür in das große Haupthaus.  
Ina, die Haushälterin wartete ihn auf. Sie saß auf einem der Küchenstühle, der verletzte Fuß ruhte auf einem Schemel und sie sah Anders erwartungsvoll entgegen, aber dennoch schnitt sie mit routiniertem Geschick weiterhin Gemüse. „Wie geht es deinem Fuß?“, erkundigte Anders sich, aber Ina deutete nur auf eine kleine Pfanne, die mit einem Glasdeckel abgedeckt war und ignorierte deine Frage, „Wie ging es dem Engel gestern Nacht?“ „Kurz angebunden, sarkastisch und … voller Selbstmitleid.“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern und hob neugierig den Glasdeckel von der Pfanne und drehte sich erstaunt zu Ina um, als diese einen erstickten Laut von sich gab, „Was?“ „Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?!“, die ältere Frau wirkte vollkommen entsetzt, „Aber, ich hatte dir doch gesagt ...“ „Ich musste ihm erklären, wer ich bin … Und dann gab ein Wort das andere … Er benimmt sich wirklich wie ein Idiot.“ „Würdest du das nicht? Mit so einem Schicksal?“, Inas Augen waren weich vor Mitleid, aber Anders weigerte sich so einfach nachzugeben, „Wie lange ist er schon hier?“  
„Sechs … Nein, sieben Wochen.“, sie hatte kurz nachdenken müssen, nickte dann aber bestätigend, „Sieben Wochen. Er kam in den frühen Morgenstunden, begleitet von einem anderen Engel vom Holmenkollen.“ „Und, wie … was tut er? Außer … im Dunkeln sitzen?“, fragte Fanni neugierig weiter und Ina zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Schulleiter verbringt manchmal die Abende mit ihm. Und, wenn er alleine ist … höre ich manchmal Musik.“ „Er singt?“, drängte Fanni, aber die Haushälterin schüttelte den Kopf, „Niemals. Irgendein Saiteninstrument, meine ich.“ „Und das ist alles?“, stieß Fanni ungläubig hervor, „Ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht vor Langeweile gestorben ist.“ „Er kann sich sehr gut alleine beschäftigen.“, gab Ina seltsam steif zurück, aber Anders lachte nur, „Kein Gedanke kann so interessant sein ...“

Der Engel wartete auf ihn.  
Der Stuhl stand dieses Mal in Richtung der Tür und Ståle wirkte viel wacher und lebendiger, als bei Anders' letzten Besuch. Sogar die weißen Flügel wirkten nun ordentlicher, als hätte Ståle die Federn geglättet und sie flatterten kurz aufgeregt, als der Engel den Kopf wand und Anders entgegensah, „Du bist spät.“ „Das hatte ich dir gesagt.“, der Mensch trug das Tablett vorsichtig an den Tisch und stellte es ab, bevor er sich dem Engel zuwandte, „Oder hattest du mir wieder mal nicht zugehört?“ „Es riecht gut.“, Ståle wich einer Antwort aus, erhob sich aber und kam langsam zum Tisch herüber, „Hast du es gekocht?“ „Sicher nicht.“, Fanni legte das Besteck ordentlich aus und grinste schief, „Ina hat für dich gekocht. Du kannst es also beruhigt essen, es ist nicht vergiftet.“ „Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?“, die langen Finger des Engels lagen um die Stuhllehne und Fanni sah überrascht auf, „Was? Ich soll probieren? Traust du mir so wenig?“ „Noch viel weniger.“, aber der Engel lächelte dennoch, wenn auch etwas schärfer, „Aber, es fühlt sich seltsam an … zu essen und dabei beobachtet zu werden.“ Fanni überlegte kurz, dann nickte er aber, „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich mit den Fingern esse?“ „Hmmm.“, etwas funkelte in den blinden Augen und das erste Mal schien das Lächeln von wirklichem Amüsement zu künden, „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das bemerken werde ...“  
Während des Essens nutzte Anders die Gelegenheit, um den Engel im flackernden Licht der mitgebrachten Öllampe zu mustern. Ståle war ein gutaussehender Mann oder er wäre es sicherlich gewesen, wenn um seine Augen nicht die müden Schatten liegen würden und sich der verhärmte Gesichtsausdruck nicht förmlich eingebrannt zu haben schien. Aber, seine Gesichtszüge waren dennoch fein und edel, seine Wangenknochen schienen so scharf, dass sie einen Schatten auf die blasse Haut warfen. Die dunkelblonden Haare, gestern noch eine wilde, ungekämmte Masse, war nun zu einem dicken Zopf, der über seine Schulter fiel, zusammengefasst worden. Die Augen hingen waren weiß, aber immer wieder meinte Anders in den blicklosen, weißen Seen schwarze Schlieren, die wie Schatten durch das Weiß zogen, sehen zu können. Aber, vielleicht waren das auch nur Reflexionen vom flackernden Licht. „Deine Augen ...“, Fanni legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Ståle für einen langen Moment, bevor er weitersprach, „Sie wirken normal.“  
„Ach?“, die schwarzen Schatten schienen sich zu sammeln und das Weiß zu verdunkeln, „Ist das deine Vorstellung von einem Kompliment?“ „Du wärst der Letzte, dem ich irgendein Kompliment machen würde.“, gab Fanni bissig zurück, „Ich wundere mich nur, dass … du keine Verbrennungen hast … aber erblindet bist.“ „Gottes unergründliche Wege.“, schnaubte Ståle und ließ die Gabel, nun ohne Appetit sinken und schob auch den Teller von sich, „Er nahm mir … genug.“ „Hattest du Schmerzen?“, forschte Fanni voller Neugier weiter und beobachtete, wie Ståle sich seufzend durch die Haare strich, „Würde es dich freuen, wenn ich ja sagen würde? Ja, es schmerzte.“ „Aber, jetzt nicht mehr?“, Ståle schien nicht zu wissen, worauf der Mensch hinauswollte und so nickte er nun knapp, woraufhin Fanni siegessicher grinste, „Siehst du? Du hast dein Augenlicht verloren und ein paar Narben … Sonst noch was?“  
„Reicht das etwa nicht?“, stieß der Engel, nun merklich verärgert hervor, aber Anders ließ ihm keine Zeit zu antworten, „Deine Flügel sind unverletzt? Du kannst also noch immer fliegen.“ Ståles Miene zeigte deutlich, für wie dumm er die Frage hielt und seine Flügel zuckten unruhig, beinahe wie der Schwanz einer unzufriedenen oder angriffsbereiten Katze, „Ich bin blind. Also kann ich nicht fliegen.“ „Was?“, Fanni musterte ihn überrascht und beugte sich über den kleinen Tisch, „Du willst mir sagen, du hast es nicht einmal versucht? Wo sind denn deine Engelfreunde? Einer muss dir doch nur die Richtungen sagen ...“ Ståle saß ruhig, aber mit versteinerter Miene am Tisch, die langen Finger an den Spitzen zusammengelegt und seine Stimme klang belegt, „Ich bin her geflogen … Mit einem … Freund.“  
Erst dachte Fanni, dass der Engel wieder wütend auf ihn wäre, aber dann erkannte er, dass Ståle sich scheinbar in schrecklichen Erinnerungen verlor, „Ståle?“ Der Adamsapfel des Engels hüpfte aufgeregt, als er schwerfällig schluckte, „Es war … schrecklich … Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo oben oder unten war … Es war wie … ein Erdrutsch, der Wind toste in meinen Ohren … Ich war panisch.“ „Und … dein Freund?“, versuchte Fanni ihn aus den gefährlichen Erinnerungen zu reißen, „Was hat er getan?“ „Abgewartet … ob ich mich … fange.“, stieß Ståle hervor und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, „Erst nachdem er sicher war … dass ich es nicht kann … griff er nach meiner Hand. Seitdem haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.“  
„Warum?“, erkundigte Fanni sich neugierig, aber Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Er konnte nicht … damit umgehen.“ „Mit deiner Behinderung?“, der Mensch lachte laut und Ståle zuckte getroffen zusammen und nickte, „Engel sind perfekt.“ „Stimmt ja, Engel sind immer perfekt …“, höhnte Fanni und seine Stimme nahm einen leicht sarkastischen Tonfall an, „Ich hingegen halte euch für einen nichtsnutzigen Haufen arroganter Bastarde, die sich für die Herren der Welt halten. Ihr bestimmt über die Sterblichen, wie es euch passt … und gefällt ...“

 

\---  
Diese Geschichte spielt ca. 89 Jahre nach Clas und Fanni:

Jahr 0 : Clas wird Erzengel, Lilly wird geboren  
Jahr 15.: Eve ird geboren (2. Tochter von Lars und Anders)  
Jahr 30: Clas' Amtszeit endet  
Jahr 60: Eve wird Erzengel  
Jahr 64: Anders wird geboren  
Jahr 65: Ståle wird geboren


	6. Chapter 6

Am nächsten Tag änderte sich nichts. Wieder verschlief Fanni den größten Teil des Tages, erledigte dann so schnell es ging seine nächtlichen Aufgaben, bevor er dann wieder in das große Haupthaus schlüpfte. Auch, wenn es ihn drängte Ståle wiederzusehen, verbrachte er doch auch immer etwas Zeit mit Ina, deren Knöcheln sich nur langsam zu bessern schien.  
„Wie sieht es mit deinen Vorräten aus?“, fiel Fanni plötzlich ein, als er gerade mit dem Tablett die Treppe hinaufsteigen wollte, „Hast du ...“ „Eine Woche wird es noch reichen.“, Ina, die auf einem Küchenstuhl saß und ihren Fuß auf einen Schemel gebetet hatte, deutete auf die Speisekammer, „Ich habe schon nachgedacht … Vielleicht kann ich bis zum Vorgarten humpeln und dort auf mich aufmerksam machen ...“

„Abendessen!“, mit einem Lächeln stieß Fanni mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und sah sich, als er keine Antwort erhielt, suchend im halbdunklen Raum um, „Ståle?“ Aber auch in den dunklen Ecken fand sich keine Spur des Engels und Anders runzelte die Stirn, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Es war spät, wie der bereit herabsinkende Mond verriet und vielleicht war der Engel einfach schon ins Bett gegangen? Oder vielleicht hatte der Mensch sich geirrt und Ståle war doch nicht so angetan von seiner Gesellschaft, wie er gedacht hatte.  
Aber noch während Anders darüber nachdachte, streifte ein kalter Windhauch seine Wange und er beeilte sich das Tablett auf den Tisch zu stellen, bevor er dem eisigen Lufthauch zu der, im Wind klappernden Dachklappe folgte. Anders' Finger schlossen sich um das kühle Geländer der gewundenen Treppe und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die steilen Stufen zu erklimmen begann, „Ståle? Bist du hier?“  
Der Engel stand am Rand des Daches und lehnte sich schwer gegen die halbhohe, steinerne Mauer, die das Dach umgab. Der Wind spielte mit den Federn, von denen Anders im hellen Mondlicht jede einzelne Verästelung zu erkennen meinte. Spannung lag in der eleganten Kurve seiner Schultern und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und obwohl Anders sicher war, dass Ståle ihn gehört haben musste, reagierte der Engel nicht auf seine Anwesenheit. Für ein paar, endlos erscheinende Minuten standen sie still da, Ståle starrte blind in die Nacht und Fanni betrachtete die, vom Mondlicht wie von einem Heiligenschein umgebene Gestalt des großen Engels.  
„Du hast wirklich keine Manieren.“, stellte Ståle schließlich fest und Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sie machen das Leben nur unnötig kompliziert.“ „Warum hast du dich nicht ...“, die großen Flügel erschauderten in einer besonders kühlen Böe, „ … bemerkbar gemacht?“ „Warum sollte ich?“, Anders trat einige Schritte näher und zuckte, obwohl Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, mit den Schultern, „Du wusstest doch, dass ich kommen würde … Sonst hättest du die Falltür nicht offen gelassen ...“ „Das tut nichts zur Sache.“, der Engel wischte den Einwand mit einer eleganten Handbewegung beiseite und Fanni schnaubte, „Oh natürlich nicht … Und selbstverständlich entscheidest du das.“  
„Natürlich. Es ist mein Zimmer.“, Ståle drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, „Und du bist hier ...“ „Gast? Oder doch Diener?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn mit blitzenden Augen, aber der Engel ließ sich nicht auf eine Diskussion ein, „Willst du, dass dich niemand mag?“ „Magst du mich denn nicht?“, schoss Fanni sofort zurück, aber wieder zuckten nur die Flügel im Wind, während Ståles Miene nichts preisgab, „Ich meinte … Menschen. Sterbliche.“ „Kommt darauf an.“, Fanni dachte nur kurz nach, „Ich kann mich durchaus benehmen und mit 'Sterblichen' klar kommen … Wenn ich will.“ „Und mit Engeln?“, erkundigte Ståle sich neugierig, „Von uns hältst du nichts, also lässt du deinen ganzen … Frust nun an mir aus?“ „Du bist der einzige Engel hier.“, gab der Mensch erstaunlich ruhig zurück, seufzte dann aber, „Aber, um dich zu beruhigen. Ich kann dich schon … leiden. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen zumindest.“  
Wieder war es eine ganze Weile still zwischen ihnen und Anders betrachtete die großen Flügel nachdenklich, „Warum bist du hier?“ „Mmmmh?“, der Engel wirkte abwesend und so dauerte es einen Moment, bis er sich gefangen zu haben schien und antwortete, „Ich habe nachgedacht.“ „Hier?“, Fanni rieb sich die kalten Arme, „Auf dem Dach?“ „Ich habe übers Fliegen nachgedacht ...“, murmelte Ståle beinahe sehnsüchtig klingend, aber Anders runzelte die Stirn, „Du willst es wirklich noch einmal probieren?“ „Nein … Nicht im Moment zumindest.“, der Engel schüttelte scharf den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder gegen das niedrige Mäuerchen, „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob meine Flügel noch … richtig funktionieren.“  
„Na ja, wir sind nicht sonderlich hoch.“, der Mensch warf einen raschen, prüfenden Blick über das Mäuerchen, „Drei Stockwerke und unter uns ist Gras … Du könntest einfach springen und versuchen zu … Mmmmh … gleiten?“ „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“, Ståle klang dennoch nicht überzeugt und runzelte die Stirn, „Aber, ich will etwas anderes versuchen … von dort unten … wieder hinauf zu … fliegen.“ „Das erscheint mir … schwieriger.“, kommentierte Anders diesen neuen Plan und Ståle nickte knapp, „Es wäre der bessere … Test.“  
„Und, wenn du die Orientierung verlierst?“, Fanni stand nun direkt neben dem Engel, so nahe, dass er die Wärme des großen Körpers nur zu deutlich spüren konnte und ihn die vom Wind erfassten Flügel streiften. „Damit das nicht passiert ...“, Ståle sah in seine Richtung und ein etwas bitter wirkendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „ … brauche ich deine Hilfe. Du muss mich rufen … Ich werde mich nicht weit entfernen … damit ich dich hören kann.“ „Du vertraust mir?“, Anders räusperte sich, kam dieser Vertrauensbeweis doch vollkommen unerwartet, „Und was, wenn … wenn ich einfach schweige und dich der Nacht überlasse?“ „Wenn du das tun solltest … werde ich wahrscheinlich abstürzen … mich verletzen … und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen.“, Ståle klang beinahe unbekümmert, aber Fanni seufzte, „Du hast das alles bereits geplant gehabt, oder? Bevor ich überhaupt ...“ „Natürlich.“, sein Lächeln war etwas zu siegesgewiss und selbstsicher, aber Fanni fand, das es ihm stand.  
„Was soll ich tun?“, Anders lehnte sich gegen die Mauersteine und beobachtete den Engel, der unruhig auf und ab lief, als versuchte er sich noch einmal die genauen Ausmaße des Daches einzuprägen. „Stell dich in die Mitte.“, Ståle deutete in die ungefähre Richtung und lächelte etwas verkrampft, „Ich werde … abheben und kreisen … Und dann wird mir deine Stimme zeigen, wo ich landen kann ...“ „Wie hoch kannst du steigen, damit du mich noch hören kannst?“, erkundigte der Mensch sich etwas besorgt, aber Ståle legte nur vorsichtig den Kopf schief und schien in die Stille der Nacht zu lauschen, „Es ist eine ruhige Nacht … selbst das Meer macht kaum Geräusche. Deine Stimme sollte weit tragen … Wenn ich dich nicht mehr höre ...“ „Und was soll ich sagen? Soll ich hier stehen und Beleidigungen in den Himmel schreien?“, platzte Fanni plötzlich besorgt heraus, aber der Engel lachte nur, „Das dürfte dir ja nicht sonderlich schwerfallen, oder?“  
Noch während Anders an einer geeigneten Entgegenung überlegte, sprang der Engel auf die niedrige Ummauerung, die Flügel bewegten sich wie von selbst und halfen ihm die Balance zu halten. Für einen Moment verharrte Ståle ruhig, wie eine schwarze Marmorstatue eines Bildhauers und Fanni starrte ihn nur an. Aber dann bewegten sich die Schwingen, kalter Wind streifte Anders' Gesicht und er musste sich abwenden. Als er dann aber wieder hinsah, war Ståle verschwunden und er fand den dunklen Schatten hoch über sich, in der Luft.  
Es wirkte wenig elegant. Der Engel ruderte mit den Armen und schien jedes Gefühl der Balance verloren haben, als er nun bei einer unsauberen Kurve beinahe die Ecke des Hauses gestreift hätte. Aber plötzlich schien sein Körper sich zu erinnern, seine Arme lagen still an seiner Seite und die Schläge der großen Flügel wurden gleichmäßiger und kräftiger, als der Engel sich langsam in die Höhe schraubte.  
Schon oft hatte Fanni Engel fliegen sehen, aber dieses Mal schien es ihm etwas atemberaubend Schönes zu sein. Auch Ståle schien wie berauscht von seiner neugewonnen und wiedergefundenen Freiheit, entfernte er sich doch nun weiter und weiter von dem Haupthaus. „Nicht so weit!“, Fanni legte die Hände an den Mund und versuchte den Engel mit seinen Rufen zu erreichen, „Ståle, kannst du mich hören?!“ Anstelle einer Antwort legte der Engel die Flügel an und flog eine enge Kurve, änderte seine Richtung wieder und flog zurück zum Haus. Sein dunkler Schatten fiel auf das Gras und lief über das Haus, als er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen dicht über das Gebäude hinwegflog. Für einen Moment starrte Fanni ihm nach und beobachtete dann amüsiert, wie der Engel seine Grenzen austestete und sich voll und ganz auf seine Stimme, als einziges Signal verließ. Schließlich gingen Fanni, der noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen war, die Worte aus und er schloss die Augen, während er begann das erste Lied, das ihm in den Sinn kam, zu singen. Es war ein altes Schlaflied, dessen Silben der Wind von seinen Lippen zu reißen versuchte, als ob er den blinden Engel in sein Verderben stürzen lassen wollte.  
Aber in diesem Moment kehrte Ståle zurück, seine Haltung veränderte sich und Anders begriff atemlos, dass er im Begriff war zu landen. Das Schlaflied verklang und der Mensch begann nun Richtungsanweisungen zu rufen, „Links … weiter … langsam runter … LANGSAMER!“ Aber plötzlich hielt der Engel inne, stand aufrecht in der Luft, nur getragen von der eigenen Kraft der großen Schwingen, die Anders mit jedem Schlag kühle Luft entgegen wirbelten. Die blonden Strähnen des Menschen wirbelten ihm in die Augen und als er sie mit einer unwirschen Bewegung beiseite gewischt hatte, sah er dass Ståle fast hilfesuchend die Hände nach ihm auszustrecken schien. Ohne nachzudenken, griff Fanni zu und plötzlich schien alles gleichzeitig zu passieren.  
Stales Füße berührten den Grund, der Engel verlor das Gleichgewicht, taumelte hilflos einige Schritte und prallte denn gegen den kleineren Menschen. Die großen Flügel zuckten hilflos, als er versuchte die Balance zurückzuerlangen und der Wirbel aus Federn raubte Anders die Sicht.  
Aber schließlich gewann Ståle den Kampf. Der Engel atmete schwer und hielt Anders fest in seinen Armen, die schweren Flügel ruhten auf den Schultern des Menschen. Fanni hatte die Augen geschlossen, war sich aber sehr wohl bewusst, dass er gegen die Brust des Engels lehnen musste, hörte er doch dessen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag. Aber, es kümmerte ihn nicht, aalte er sich doch geradezu in der höheren Körperwärme des Engels, die es diesen Wesen erlaubte in den eisigen Höhen zu fliegen und wollte sich nicht von Ståle lösen.


	7. Chapter 7

Anders zählte die überlauten Herzschläge, aber schließlich musste er sich von dem Engel lösen und trat dennoch beinahe schon bedauernd, einen Schritt zurück. Aber die Spitzen der großen Schwingen ruhten dennoch noch immer auf seinen schmalen Schultern und die erstaunlich weichen, weißen Federn kitzelten den Menschen. „Du hast es geschafft!“, Fanni strahlte förmlich, „Hast du Angst gehabt? Oder hat es Spaß gemacht … Wie … fühlt es sich an?“ „Schrecklich … Aufregend ...“, der Engel lachte, was die Flügel erbeben ließ, „Ich dachte, ich würde fallen … Aber … ich bin geflogen! Ich konnte mich erinnern … an alles ...“ „Du bist weit geflogen.“, unterbrach Anders ihn ebenso enthusiastisch, „Einige hundert Meter … Und du warst auch richtig hoch … Fast schon bis zur Wolkendecke … Hattest du denn überhaupt ein … Gefühl für … die Strecke?“ „Nein.“, Ståle legte kurz den Kopf schief, wirkte aber dennoch nicht besonders beunruhigt, über diesen Mangel und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber, ich bin sicher, es wird sich eine Lösung finden … Vielleicht, wenn ich die Flügelschläge zähle … 50 Flügelschläge in die eine Richtung … bevor ich eine Kurve fliege … Dannach kann man das ja ausweiten … Wie viele Meter sind es bis zum Zaun? Und zu den Bergen? Oder bis ich über Wasser wäre?“  
„Du willst also weiter machen?“, fragte Anders vorsichtig und etwas überwältigt von dem geradezu spürbaren Enthusiasmus des Jüngeren, aber der Engel nickte nur eifrig und schwarze Schlieren glitten durch die weißen Augen, „Natürlich! Ich muss noch einiges … ausprobieren … neu lernen. Die Druckverhältnisse, jede Höhe fühlt sich … anders an … Mit etwas Übung würde ich dann wahrscheinlich lernen können … und wissen, wie … hoch ich wäre ...“ „Das klingt ziemlich … ambitioniert für jemanden, der zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren geflogen ist.“, Fanni konnte nicht anders, als über den Enthusiasmus des Engels zu lachen und Ståle erwiderte das Grinsen geradezu jungenhaft und alle Sorgen schienen für diesen Moment vergessen worden zu sein, „Ich weiß … Ich sollte wohl lieber langsam anfangen … Aber, es ist … wie ein Rausch. Ich hatte vergessen, wie der Wind durch die Federn streicht … meinen Körper umschmeichelt … Es ist wie … die Berührung eines ... Ja, eines Geliebter … Ich kann nicht anders … Ich muss so schnell wie es geht wieder in die Luft.“  
„Aber nicht heute Nacht.“, Fanni schüttelte abweisend den Kopf und gähnte nun auch verhalten, „Wir sollten froh sein, dass es uns dieses Mal so gut gelungen ist … Stell dir vor, wenn du abgestürzt und dich verletzt hättest … Ein gebrochener Flügel … Das wäre dann meine Schuld gewesen.“ „Ich hätte dir aber nie die Schuld gegeben, Anders.“, der Engel musterte ihn mit seltsamer Ruhe, aber Fanni schnaubte nur wenig überzeugt, „Das ist doch ein Witz! Du hättest niemals aufgehört mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen! Ich sehe es vor mir. Du würdest den Rest deiner Jahre hier im dunklen Dachgeschoss sitzen und meinen Namen verfluchen … Wie den, von deinem Freund, der mit dir Fliegen üben wollte … Und dann würdest du mich nach deinem Tod bestimmt noch als Geist heimsuchen ...“ Fanni verstummte abrupt, als der Engel nun einen Schritt zurücktrat und die seidigen Flügel von den Schultern des Menschen glitten, „Du warst aber hilfreicher, als … der Freund ...Und, deine Stimme … Aber, sag mal … Die Zwillinge aus dem Elskling? Das letzte Mal habe ich das Stück vor Jahren gehört … und da war ich in sehr zweifelhafter Gesellschaft ...“  
„Das bist du nun auch.“, Anders schnaubte leidlich amüsiert und versuchte sich nun zu verteidigen, „Und was meine Stimme angeht … Es kann eben nicht jeder eine Stimme wie ein Engel haben ...“ „Eigentlich war ich sehr … imponiert.“, der Engel wirkte überrascht über Fannis Zurückhaltung und platzte nun neugierig mit der nächsten, taktlosen Frage heraus, „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du der Sohn eines Engels bist?“ Für einen Moment starrte Fanni den Engel einfach nur an, bevor er dann, anstelle eine Antwort zu geben, förmlich die Flucht ergriff.  
Die schwere Falltür war irgendwann zugefallen und Fannis eiskalte Hände glitten immer wieder von den Griffen ab, als würde sie sich gegen ihn sperren. Der Mensch zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich von hinten umarmt wurde und weiße, schwere Flügel sich wie eine weiche, wärmende Decke um ihn legten. „Lass mich los!“, Anders versuchte um seine Freiheit zu kämpfen, aber Ståle hielt ihn sicher fest und schließlich drang auch die ruhige Stimme des Engels an sein Ohr, „Anders … Entschuldige … Ich wollte dich nicht … beleidigen!“  
„Ich bin nicht beleidigt.“, stieß Fanni hervor und versuchte ein weiteres Mal sich zu befreien, aber der Griff des Engels verstärkte sich nur wieder, „Ich habe einfach keine … Lust mehr mit dir zu reden … oder überhaupt auf deine Gesellschaft! Ich bin müde ...“ „Und, dir ist kalt.“, Ståle klang beinahe überrascht, als seine, für einen Menschen viel zu warmen Finger nun über Anders' ausgekühlte Haut strich, „Du frierst... Ihr Sterblichen seid so empfindlich … Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?“  
„Hatte keine Zeit ...“, murmelte Fanni und versuchte sich nicht in der angenehmen, warmen Umarmung zu verlieren, sondern seine Giftigkeit zu bewahren, „Hab dich beim Fliegen beobachtet … Und dann haben wir gestritten … Wir streiten ja immer noch … Oder eigentlich wollte ich ja schon drinnen sein … Aber, diese dämliche Falltür ...“ „Du musst dich aufwärmen.“, murmelte Ståle und rieb über die kalten Armen und Fanni schnaubte abermals, „Wir könnten ja hineingehen?“ Aber, der Mensch klang nicht wirklich überzeugt von seinem eigenem Vorschlag, hatte er sich doch längst in der Körperwärme des Engels verloren und genussvoll die Augen geschlossen.  
„Gleich ...“, murmelte Ståle, „Aber, ich muss es einfach wissen … Warum willst du nicht über deine … Eltern reden?“ „Sind sie nicht egal?“, Fanni öffnete widerwillig die Augen und sah seufzend zu dem Größeren auf, „Und, wenn meine Mutter eine Engelsucherin war … ist das nichts, auf das ich besonders stolz wäre ...“ Ståle schwieg einen Moment und schien über die Antwort nachzudenken, bevor er dann doch rasch das Thema wechselte, „Und, wie bist du dann … egal, wer deine Eltern waren, an einem … verlassenen Ort wie diesem gelandet?“ „Nur eine weitere, kleine Station in einem … nicht sehr sesshaftem Leben?“, schlug Fanni eher halbherzig vor und löste sich nun zitternd aus dem sicheren und wärmenden Kokon der Engelsflügel und zuckte zusammen, als eine Windböe ihn streifte, „Und, mehr werde ich dazu nicht mehr sagen … Und hineingehen … Du solltest übrigens mitkommen, dein Essen wird zwar inzwischen kalt sein … Aber, ich bin sicher, du hast Hunger?“  
Dieses Mal öffnete sich die Falltür willig und Fanni eilte geradezu in die, ihn angenehm empfangende Wärme, während Ståle ihm langsamer, immer eine Hand am Geländer der sich windenden Metalltreppe habend, folgte. „Isst du noch mit mir?“, fragte er, als sie nach kurzer Zeit den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatten und Anders schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, „Nein … Ich muss zurück.“ „Oh … Kommst du dann morgen … wieder?“, erkundigte der Engel sich beinahe schüchtern und Fanni biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste selber nicht mehr, was er wollte. Einerseits wollte er nie wieder einen Fuß in das Haupthaus oder überhaupt in die Nähe eines Engels setzen, aber andererseits, vermisste er schon jetzt die Wärme und das seidige Gefühl der großen Flügel auf seiner Haut. „Ich muss wohl.“, Fanni versuchte seine Stimme bar jeden Gefühls zu halten, „Schließlich muss sich jemand um dich hilflos, blindes Geflügel kümmern.“  
„Könntest du morgen etwas früher kommen?“, Ståle ignorierte die eingestreute Beleidigung gekonnt und bewegte sich wieder zielsicher durch das Chaos in Richtung des Tisches, „Je öfter ich fliege, desto schneller … desto besser wird es ...“ „Das wird nicht gehen.“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich kann mich nicht früher davonschleichen … Meine Aufgaben ...“ Davonschleichen?“, Ståles Stimme vibrierte vor Anspannung und Neugier und Anders seufzte, als er ruhig wiederholte, „Davonschleichen. Schließlich weiß niemand, dass du hier bist, dass ein verletzter Engel hier ist. Ich dachte, es wäre … dein Wille gewesen … Die Leute denken, dass das Haus verflucht wäre.“ „Und, warum bist DU denn hergekommen?“, Ståles Finger legten sich fest um die Rückenlehne des Stuhls und Fanni seufzte frustriert, „Ich dachte, du würdest mich inzwischen kennen … Ich gehe immer dahin, wo ich nicht hindarf.“ „Das habe ich schon gelernt.“, stichelte der Engel und Anders schnaubte, gefangen in dem beinahe freundschaftlichen Schlagabtausch mit dem Engel, „Mach weiter so, du blindes Geflügel und du siehst mich nie wieder!“  
„Technisch gesehen ...“, Ståle grinste frech, „Habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Und, werde dich auch niemals sehen können.“ Fanni gab einen wütenden Laut von sich, musste dann aber doch lachen, als ihm die Absurdität bewusst wurde, „Du bist ein Idiot, Engel.“ „Und du ein unmöglicher, respektloser Sterblicher, dem jegliches Gefühl für Sitte, Anstand und Moral fehlt.“, schoss der Engel ebenso gifitig und ohne das kleinste Zögern zurück, „Und? Kommst du morgen wieder, Kretin?“ „Natürlich ...“, Anders seufzte, „Wie könnte ich eine Nacht ohne deine wunderbare, angenehme und geistreiche Gesellschaft überstehen?“


	8. Chapter 8

Als Anders dann aber am nächsten Abend in die Küche trat, verstummten abrupt alle Gespräch und alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf den jungen Mann. „Was ist passiert?“, der Blonde wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, fand sich nun aber von dem Küchenpersonal umringt wieder. Gregor trat in sein Blickfeld, seine Augen funkelten, „Was hast du angestellt? Die Haushälterin des Haupthauses will dich sehen.“ Fanni entspannte sich etwas, schien das doch Inas Weg zu sein, um Hilfe zu bitten, „Will sie? Warum denn?“  
„Sie sagte, ihr würdet euch kennen ...“, berichtete Gregor weiter, „Ihr habt in irgendeinem Laden in Oslo zusammengearbeitet … Sie hat dich auf dem Hof gesehen und gleich wiedererkannt ...“ „Ina? Ina ist hier?“, Fanni zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und ging nur zu gerne darauf ein, „Das wusste ich gar nicht … Wir haben uns ewig nicht mehr gesehen ...“ „Auf jeden Fall hat sie wohl gefragt, ob die ihr helfen kommen kannst … Sie hatte wohl einen Unfall … Fuß gebrochen oder so ...“, fing Gregor an, aber eine der anderen Küchenhilfen fiel nun ein, „Sie ist heute morgen auf jeden Fall auf den Hof gehumpelt und hat ein rotes Handtuch geschwungen, bis sie jemand bemerkt hat … Erst wollten wir nicht zum verfluchten Haus hoch … Aber, schließlich haben wir einen der Jungen geschicht … Die Haushälterin will, dass du ihr hilfst das Haus in Ordnung zu halten … Bis sie wieder fit ist ...“  
„Das wird wohl die ganze Nacht dauern ...“, Gregors eilig hervor gestoßene Worten ließen Fanni förmlich erstarrten. Dem Blonden war durchaus bewusst, dass Ina eigentlich keine Hilfe brauchte und somit kam diese Forderung direkt von Ståle … Fanni erschauderte, tarnte diese Reaktion dann aber, indem er die Arme um sich schlang, „Nein, ich werde sicher nicht die ganze Nacht da verbringen … Das Haus ist mir unheimlich ...“ „Aber, so oder so ...“, Gregor nahm den Faden wieder auf, „Wir brauchen jemanden, der … deine Schicht in der Küche übernimmt. Beides wirst du nicht schaffen ...“

Nachdem Anders sich nun nicht mehr heimlich in der Nacht hinüberschleichen musste, war er auch in der Lage Vorräte mitzubringen. Ina erwartete ihn in der Küche und musterte den Blonden amüsiert, „Zum Glück warst du intelligent genug darauf einzugehen ...“ Fanni schnaubte und stellte das vorbereitete Essen auf das Tablett, „Und, wie heißt der Laden, in dem wir gearbeitet haben?“ „Wer sollte fragen?“, die Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und Fanni lachte, „Du unterschätzt ihre Neugier ...“ „Warst du jemals in Oslo?“, forschte sie neugierig weiter und der Blonde seufzte, „Ich wurde in der Nähe geboren … Aber, ich bin schon viel … gereist.“  
Ina schien den Widerwillen des Blonden zu spüren und wechselte nun doch endlich das Thema, „Eines solltest du noch wissen. Dass du hier bist … das hast du alleine dem Engel zu verdanken. Ich hätte dich nicht gebraucht.“ „Und, wie hat er dir das mitgeteilt?“, grinste Fanni, „Hat er das die Treppen hinuntergebrüllt? Oder einen Zettel hinuntergeworfen?“ „Quatsch. Er kam herunter.“, Ina wirkte noch immer erstaunt über die Tatsache, „Das war das erste Mal, dass er heruntergekommen ist … Ich glaube … seit seiner Ankunft … Ich habe die ganze Zeit befürchtet, dass er stürzen würde! Oder sich den Kopf anschlagen würde … oder dass er sich an einem der Nägel verletzen würde … Aber, es gelang ihm ziemlich gut ...“  
„Er ist auch nicht so hilflos, wie … er sich selbst einredet.“, unterbrach Anders ihn, aber obwohl er Zustimmung in Inas Augen zu erkennen vermeinte, schien die Haushälterin es dennoch nicht über sich bringen zu können, einen Engel zu kritisieren. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du eigentlich drüben an der Schule als Küchenhilfe arbeitest … Und, er bestand darauf, dass du dich nur noch um ihn kümmern solltest … Er macht sich nichts aus Fremden, aber du … Ich glaube, er hat sich an deine Gegenwart … gewöhnt.“ Die neugierige Frage war deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, aber Anders wand sich nur brüsk ab, hob das Tablett schließlich vorsichtig an und verließ ohne weitere Erklärung die Küche.

Ståle erwartete ihn und wirbelte zu ihm herum, kaum dass Anders das Zimmer betreten hatte. Der große Engel wippte unruhig auf den Fußspitzen und seine blinden Augen funkelten im gedimmten Licht der flackernden Öllampe, „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du würdest nicht kommen! Hast du eine Jacke mitgebracht? Es ist kalt geworden ...“ Der Enthusiasmus brachte Anders zum Lachen, „Habe ich … Aber, könnten wir vorher essen? Ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern und du hattest auch noch nichts zu Essen, oder?“  
Der Engel zögerte kurz und seufzte frustriert, bevor er dann aber doch nickte, „Na gut ...“ Es war deutlich, dass er jede Verzögerung für eine unerhörte Zeitverschwendung hielt, als er sich nun mit sichtlicher Ungeduld voller Hast über das Essen hermachte, während Fanni ihm gegenüber sitzend, viel gesitteter aß.

Es war die Nacht vor Vollmond und beinahe rund, hing der schwere Mond am dunklen Himmel. Der Wind jagte graue Wolken über die große, leuchtende Scheibe und ließ die nächtliche Welt somit immer wieder im Schatten versinken. Ståle störten die Dunkelheit und die huschenden Schatten nicht, der Engel schloss die Augen und die großen Flügel erbebten erwartungsvoll, als Ståle sich nun gegen das kleine Mäuerchen lehnte. Seine Hand strich über die rauen Steine, bis er den Standort seines gestrigen Fluges gefunden zu haben schien, „Wie gestern ...“ Bevor Anders noch eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, musste er auch schon zurückweichen, als Ståle nun eher verspielt und probehalber mit den großen Flügeln schlug, als wollte er sie von Staub befreien. Zwei weitere Flügelschläge hoben ihn dann in die nächtlich kalte Luft und der Engel flog.  
Wieder war Fanni für einen Moment so gefesselt von dem wunderbaren Anblick des fliegenden Engels, dass er seine zugeteilte Aufgabe vollkommen vergaß. Der Mensch lief an der niedrigen Mauer entlang, um den Engel bloss nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und beobachtete amüsiert und auch etwas ängstlich, wie Ståle seine Fähigkeiten immer weiter auszutesten schien. Die Ängstlichkeit und alle Furcht schienen in dieser Nacht bereits vergessen zu sein, schraubte Ståle sich doch mit eleganten und kräftigen Flügelschlägen immer höher in die kalte Luft hinauf, drehte sich elegant um die eigene Achse und begann schließlich mit sicheren und regelmäßigen Flügelschlägen an Tempo zu gewinnen. Erst in diesem Moment, erinnerte Anders sich wieder an seine Aufgabe und begann das erste Lied, das ihm in den Sinn kam, zu singen.  
Es war eine alte, etwas unflätige Ballade aus der Zeit von Clas und seinem Ehemann, gedichtet von einem ihrer engen Freunde, die weit in die stille Nacht trug und dem Engel zur Orientierung dienen sollte. Die vier Strophen waren gerade verklungen, als Fanni bereits zum nächsten Stück, ein Liebeslied aus Sogn og Fjordane, der Heimat seiner Familie, deren uralte Worte der Engel sicher nicht verstehen konnte, ansetzte. Note für Note wehte in die Nacht, als Stunde um Stunde verging und mehr als einmal verlor Anders den Engel aus den Augen. Beinahe ängstlich lief er an dem niedrigen Mäuerchen entlang, suchte nach einem Anzeichen des Engels und befürchtete, dass Ståle die Orientierung verloren zu haben schien. Unwillkürlich versuchte er lauter zu singen, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Stimme so weiter und bis an die Ohren des Engels tragen und gleichzeitig auch die grausigen Bilder eines abgestürzten und verletzten Ståles, die seine Fantasie ihm vorzugaukeln wusste, vertreiben würde.  
Aber, der Engel war nicht abgestürzt, gerade als Anders meinte, dass er keine einzige Note mehr singen könnte, entdeckte der Mensch den dunklen, geflügelten Umriss vor der noch nicht ganz perfekten Rundung des Mondes. Die Flügelschläge schienen schneller, beinahe schon etwas hastiger und Fanni brach das Lied mitten im Satz ab, „Ståle! Langsamer! Du wirst … abstürzen und dich verletzen!“ Ståle lachte aber nur und obwohl Fanni in den Schatten nicht erkennen konnte, was er tat, schwebte der Engel nun mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen über dem Dach. Der kalte, von Ståles Flügeln aufgepeitschte Nachtwind ließ Fanni zurückweichen, aber dennoch bemühte er sich weiterhin ruhige Anweisungen zu geben, „In Ordnung … Du bist vielleicht noch zwei Meter über dem Dach …“ Der Mensch zögerte, streckte dann aber die Hände nach dem flügelschlagenden Engel aus, „Greif einfach nach meiner Hand ...“  
Seine warmen Finger schlossen sich tatsächlich wie erwartet um Fannis kalte Finger, aber anstatt zu landen, festigte sich der Griff und Anders fühlte, wie er Stück für Stück den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und in die Luft gehoben wurde. Er stolperte hilflos und plötzlich war er in Ståles Armen und fühlte, wie er sanft gegen den warmen Körper gedrückt wurde. Für einen Moment waren sie gefangen zwischen der Welt der Sterblichen und der Welt der Engel, bevor es Ståle gelang doch noch zu landen. Er befreite sich hastig aus den Armen des Engels und verschränkte die Arme bockig vor der Brust, „Was …?“  
„Das war noch besser als gestern ...“, der blinde Engel schien das Unbehagen und die Wut, die Fanni so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und die er förmlich in heißen Wellen auszustrahlen schien, nicht wahrzunehmen, „Ich erinnere mich wieder … an alles! Wie man kurven fliegt … wendet … Es scheint alles so … einfach ...“ Anders' Wut verflog bei dem Anblick des enthusiastischen Engels, dessen Lächeln plötzlich verschwand, „Was?“ „Na ja … Ich kann nicht viel lernen, wenn ich in Kreisen über den Garten fliege … Ich muss weitere Strecken fliegen“ „Vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas anderes … überlegen?“, Anders kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe herum und krauste die Nase, „Wir könnten Strecken festlegen? Strecken, wo es Wegpunkte gibt … hörbare … Wegpunkte?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle schien trotz des kurzen Zögerns dann doch von der Idee angetan zu sein und seine Augen glommen im seltsamen Zwielicht der Nacht, „Das könnte funktionieren … Zum Beispiel, wenn ich in die Richtung fliege … so etwa … acht Minuten? “ Der Engel deutete in eine Richtung, „Ich höre dort … wenn der Wind weht … etwas Klappern?“ „Die alte Windmühle!“, Fanni verstand sofort welchen seltsamen Ton der Engel meinte, „Bei der alten, verlassenen Miene ...“ „Eine Miene … Das erklärt den metallischen Geruch ...“, Ståle nickte ernst, aber plötzlich schien der Enthusiasmus wieder aus den ersten Zügen des Engels verschwunden zu sein, „Aber, es sind zu viele … Faktoren. Zu viel Unvorhersehbares … Was, wenn eine der Landmarken verschwindet? Zusammenbricht? Wenn der Wind sich dreht …? Ich wäre verloren … Ich würde ewig in die falsche Richtung fliegen ...“  
„Natürlich!“, Fanni lachte bitter, wand sich abrupt von dem Engel ab und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Sei ruhig weiterhin ein Feigling. Finde möglichst viele Gründe, warum das Ganze auf gar keinen Fall funktionieren kann … Finde Gründe, damit du weiterhin in deinem Zimmerchen sitzen und Trübsal blasen kannst … Ich werde dich nicht mehr besuchen kommen. Es ist mir nämlich egal. Und jetzt … Jetzt werde ich reingehen … mir ist es nämlich verdammt noch mal zu kalt, um mir weiterhin diesen absoluten Blödsinn anzuhören!“


	9. Chapter 9

Fanni hörte die Schritte hinter sich auf der metallenen Treppe, ignorierte den Engel aber auch weiterhin und trat an die im herein wehenden Windhauch flackernde Öllampe. Er hielt die Finger nahe an das Glas, in der Hoffnung, dass die wenige Wärme seine kalten Finger wieder auftauen würde und starrte in die goldene Flamme, als der Engel nun hinter ihn trat. Die großen Flügel warfen einen unregelmäßigen Schatten über den Tisch und Fanni hasste sich dafür, wie seine Hände nun zu zittern begannen, als er die angenehme Wärme des Engels so nahe hinter sich fühlte „Hast du neue Ausreden gefunden, die du mir präsentieren möchtest?“  
„Ich will fliegen ...“, Ståles warme Finger lagen ruhig auf den Schultern des Menschen und auch die großen Flügel legten sich wie ein wärmender Kokon um die zitternde Gestalt, „Ich werde nicht aufgeben … Aber … ich brauche deine Hilfe. Werde deine Hilfe brauchen … Du musst mich begleiten.“ „Begleiten?“, die schmalen Schultern des Menschen verspannten sich, aber Ståle schien das Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken, „Ja, du musst mit mir kommen, wenn ich morgen wieder fliege … Alleine kann ich es nicht ...“ Anders drehte sich hastig um, die grauen Augen starrten zu dem Engel empor und er schüttelte den Kopf, „NEIN!“ „Aber, ich brauche dich.“, Ståle beugte sich zu ihm, seine Lippen streiften beinahe die des Menschen, der daraufhin erwartungsvoll den Atem anhielt und die Augen schloss, „Anders … bitte.“  
„Nein!“, aufgeschreckt trat der Mensch einen Schritt zurück, nur um dann rücklings gegen den Tisch zu stoßen, „Ich will nicht!“ „Hast du Angst? Ist es das?“, Ståle legte neugierig den Kopf schief und wirkte damit wie ein großer etwas ungelenker Vogel, „Du hast Angst mit mir zu fliegen ...“ „NEIN!“, Fanni verspannte sich noch weiter, die grauen Augen funkelten vor schlecht unterdrückter Wut, als er die Fäuste ballte, „Ich habe einfach kein INTERESSE!“ „Du hast Angst.“, Ståle schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und lächelte dann beinahe wölfisch, „Ist es die Höhe? Ich habe oft von Menschen gehört, die Höhenangst hatten … Es gab einen Fannemel … vor fast Hundert Jahren … Er war der Gatte des damaligen Erzengels und hatte Höhenangst … Man hat ihm eine Art … Transportkäfig gebaut, damit er den Holmenkollen verlassen kann ...“  
„Ich habe keine Höhenangst!“, schnappte Fanni, aber der Engel ließ ihn nicht ausreden, „Bist du schon einmal geflogen? Kennst du das Gefühl … die Leichtigkeit? Ohne die Bande der Erde? Ohne … irgendwelche Schwere … Wenn ich es mir genau überlege … Es klingt wie etwas, das du … dass dir gefallen würde ...“  
Fanni schwieg und senkte den Kopf, konnte aber trotzdem noch den neugierig, forschenden Blick des Engels auf sich ruhen fühlen, „Du bist also schon geflogen … Und, du hast es genossen … Aber nun … Was ist passiert? War jemand nicht vorsichtig genug mit dir? Ich weiß, einige von uns sind manchmal … unvorsichtig. Sie vergessen, wie fragil ihr Sterblichen doch seid … Wie empfindlich und verletzlich ...“ „Du hast natürlich nicht zu solchen Engeln gehört, oder Ståle?“ Du warst mit deinen … Passagieren immer behutsam ...“, schnaubte Fanni in einem Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, hielt dann aber die Luft an, als Ståle nur sanft lächelte, „Oh nein … du hättest das nicht einfach hingenommen … Du hättest um deine Freiheit gekämpft … stolz um Gerechtigkeit … für dich … Du lässt dir selbst hoch in der Luft nichts gefallen … Habe ich nicht recht?“  
„Ich bringe die ...“, hastig drehte Fanni sich um und begann mit zitternden Fingern die halb leergegessenen Teller zu stapeln, „ … die Teller … nach unten ...“ Die warme Hand des Engels kam auf Anders' Arm zu liegen und beinahe sanft zwang Ståle ihn sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen, „Du bist also schon mit Engeln geflogen … Aber, nun machen wir dir Angst. Du vertraust nicht mehr … Weder den Sterblichen, noch den Engeln ... Warum?“  
Wieder verweigerte Fanni die Antwort, aber sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie im Fieberwahn, als er sich der Nähe des Engels plötzlich noch deutlicher bewusst zu werden schien. „Warum, Anders?“, wieder legte Ståle in der seltsamen, vogelartigen Bewegung den Kopf schief und Anders schluckte, als Ståle ungerührt weitersprach, „Du hast unter ihnen gelebt … Nicht als Diener … Anders, ich hätte es merken müssen … deine ganze Art und Weise … Du bist in einem Horst erzogen worden … Aber, dann bist du ihnen … davongerannt ...“  
„Lass mich … und ich erzähle es dir.“, stieß der Mensch hervor, aber Ståle schmunzelte nur, „Nein. Denn in dem Moment, wenn ich dich loslasse … werde ich dich nie wieder sehen ...“ „Du bist blind … du wirst mich niemals sehen“, der Scherz war unpassend und Fanni seufzte reichlich gequält, „Ståle … Bitte. Es ist eine alte Geschichte … Schon lange vorbei … Wirklich ...“ „Und doch verfolgt sie dich noch immer.“, stellte der Engel fest, „Ich mag alte Geschichten.“  
„Ich bin im Holmenkollen groß geworden!“, stieß Anders schließlich hervor und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit in dem altehrwürdigen Engelshorst zu vertreiben, „Und, ich bin gegangen ...“ „Wie ist dein Name?“, Ståles Stimme hatte etwas forderndes und Fanni seufzte, „Anders … Anders Fannemel.“ „Fanne … mel.“, der Engel leckte sich langsam über die vollen Lippen, lächelte dann aber, „Bist du ein Nachfahre …?“ „Einar Fannemel war mein Großvater.“, zu oft hatte er dieses Verwandtschaftsverhältnis schon angeben müssen und seufzte nun, „Ich wurde nach seinem Zwilling benannt ...“  
„Ich erinnere mich.“, Ståles ernste Stimme ließ den Menschen zusammenzucken und er schnitt eine Grimasse, die der Engel nicht sehen konnte, „Dein Bruder und du … ihr seid in die Obhut des Holmenkollen gekommen.“ „Obhut.“, Fanni schnaubte, „Mein Bruder kam in die Obhut der Orakel und mir wurde meine Zukunft mitgeteilt ...“ Ståle wartete einen Moment, aber als der Mensch nicht weitersprechen zu wollen schien, nickte er beinahe mitleidig, „Ich weiß, wie du dich gefühlt hast.“ „DAS WEIßT DU?“, Fannis Stimme hatte einen etwas verzweifelten Tonfall angenommen und die schmalen Finger verkrampften sich in Ståles Hemd, als er nach Halt suchend vorwärts taumelte, „Du weißt wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man nur aufgezogen wird, um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Wenn man keinerlei … Entscheidungsgewalt über sein eigenes Leben mehr hatte?“  
Ein bellendes Lachen ließ den Menschen zurückweichen und fast etwas ängstlich sah Anders zu, wie die großen Flügel des Engels erst zuckten, bevor sie sich in ihrer ganzen, beeindruckenden Spannweite entfalteten und achtlos Kunstgegenstände und Krimskrams von den Regalen fegten, „Ståle …?“ Aber der Engel schien ihn nicht zu hören, die blinden Augen funkelten, ob vor Belustigung, Ärger oder einer ganz anderen Emotion, konnte Anders nicht sagen, „Ich kann das … Ich war fünf, als man es mir sagte … Als man mich meiner Mutter wegnahm und ich in den Elskling kam … Erzengel sollte ich werden … Nach der großen Eve … Man lehrte mich alles … Ich verliebte mich … Nicht in die Frau, die mir auserwählt worden war … und nun … bin ich blind und lebe am Ende der Welt … Ja, ich weiß wie es ist,wenn man keine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen darf … Zum Wohle von Norwegen und für Gott.“  
Ståle war es nicht bewusst, aber der kleine Mensch starrte ihn beinahe schon panisch an. Die grauen Augen waren voll namenlosen Schrecken geweitet und Anders schlang hilflos die Arme um sich, um das heftige Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während er gleichzeitig immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte, „Du …? Du bist der nächste Erzengel?“ „Ich war.“, Ståle betonte den letzten Teil des Satzes besonders und zuckte dann achtlos mit den Schultern, so dass die großen Flügel anmutig flatterten, „Ich vermute die Orakel haben schon den neuen Erzengel bekannt gegeben … der an meiner statt regieren wird ...“  
„Du ...“, Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte den Engel noch immer sprachlos an, konnte er doch nicht fassen dass all die Jahre seiner hektischen und überstürzten Flucht aus seinem wohlbehüteten Leben ihn am Ende doch nur in die Arme des vorherbestimmten Mannes getrieben haben mochten.  
Stählerne Kälte trat in die silbernen Seen der Augen und Fanni schaffte es seine Gestalt wieder zu straffen und auch seine Stimme schien eine zusätzliche, beißende Schärfe gewonnen zu haben, als er nun hastig aus der Reichweite des Engels trat, „Ich werde nicht mehr wiederkommen...“ Er hörte die Schritte des Engels hinter sich, das Rascheln der Feder und meinte auch den Schatten bereits zu spüren, als er aus dem Raum stürmte. Er blieb nicht stehen, obwohl ihn alle Kräfte verlassen zu haben schienen und taumelte dann tränenblind die steile Treppe hinunter.  
„Anders ...


	10. Chapter 10

Fanni lag in dieser Nacht noch stundenlang wach im Bett und starrte blicklos an die dunkle Decke. Immer wieder seufzte er und konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich begreifen. Er war er doch so weit gelaufen, hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, seine Familie, seine Freunde und auch das einzige Zuhause, was er jemals gekannt hatte.  
Und wofür?  
Nur, um dann doch in den Armen eines Engels zu landen.  
Nicht nur eines Engels, sondern in denen seines vorherbestimmten Partners.  
Schlecht gelaunt hieb Fanni auf sein Kopfkissen ein und schloss mit einem genervten Seufzen die Augen, um das Bild von Ståle zu vertreiben und nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen, dass dieser Engel ihn schließlich doch gefunden hatte, aber egal was er auch versuchte, der Schlaf wollte dennoch einfach nicht zu ihm kommen.

Den ganzen Tag über gähnte Fanni immer wieder vollkommen übermüdet, versteckte dieses Zeichen seiner Müdigkeit aber immer halbherzig hinter seiner Hand und schien förmlich durch seine Aufgaben zu schlafwandeln. Das andere Küchenpersonal hatte mehrfach versucht ihn anzusprechen, aber Anders war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkt, sondern stur und beinahe mechanisch seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte.  
Aber je tiefer die Sonne schließlich hinter den hohen Bergen zu begann, desto größer wurde seine Anspannung. Er wollte einfach nicht wieder in das große Haupthaus zurück, er wollte den Engel auf keinen Fall jemals wiedersehen, aber dennoch war da dieses unangenehm, nagende Gefühl in seinem Herzen. Fanni bezeichnete es stur als Pflichtbewusstsein, aber ganz für sich wusste er bereits, dass das schon nicht mehr der ganzen Wahrheit entsprach.

Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung stand Anders dann aber doch wieder vor der kleinen Seitentür des Haupthauses und starrte auf das Holz, von dem die alte, weiße Farbe längst abzublättern begonnen hatte, als würde er sie das erste Mal sehen. Seine Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er mit beiden Händen zugreifen musste, als er sich dann endlich überwand und den Türknauf umfasste. Die alte, verzogene Holztür öffnete sich knarrend und Fanni schlüpfte, in der Hoffnung niemandem zu begegnen, in die warme Küche und zuckte dann erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich Ina vor ihm stand, „Fannis!“  
Die ältere Frau lächelte, wirkte endlich wieder entspannt und geradezu fröhlich und schien das Unbehagen des jungen Mannes, der erschrocken auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute, nicht zu bemerken, „Sieh mal, ich kann nun schon wieder viel besser laufen … Ich habe es sogar schon nach oben geschafft ...“ „Wie schön.“, Fanni biss weiter auf seiner Lippe herum, als ihm klar wurde, wie wenig herzlich das klang und er räusperte sich, „Wahrscheinlich brauchst du mich dann ja bald nicht mehr ...“ Ina rührte nachdenklich in der auf dem Feuer vor sich hin köchelnden Suppe und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Also, ich habe dich nie gebraucht … Aber, der Engel wird dich sicher vermissen. Er hat vorhin oben an der Treppe gestanden, als er meine Schritte hörte … Aber, als er merkte, dass ich es bin … Er war zwar noch immer höflich … aber, er wirkte ziemlich enttäuscht.“  
„Enttäuscht?“, Fanni schnaubte höhnisch und brachte eine Schale zu Ina, damit diese die Suppe einfüllen konnte, „Du interpretierst da wohl etwas viel rein … Ich lege keinen Wert auf seine … Gegenwart. Oder mehr … Ich will ihn ganz bestimmt nicht in meinem Leben.“ „Du hast für einen Engelsucher aber auch das falsche Geschlecht … oder er hat es ...“, Ina wirkte noch immer unbekümmert und füllte nun, bevor Fanni protestieren konnte, nicht nur eine, sondern zwei der kleinen Schüsselchen, während sie scheinbar zusammenhanglos anmerkte, „Es sei denn ihr eifert den Zwillingen nach ...“  
„Den Zwillingen …? Du meinst Lars und Anders?“, Fanni schnaubte, „Danke nein. Mein Leben ist schon kompliziert genug, auch ohne einen Engel als Liebhaber oder eine wundersame, jungfräuliche Empfängnis und Schwangerschaft … Kein Interesse!“  
Ina schmunzelte und ihre blauen Augen funkelten belustigt, „Du weißt nicht, was du verpasst. Eine Liebschaft mit einem Engel ist … etwas ganz Besonderes. Vor allem im Bett ...“ „Ich glaube, nun bin ich langsam neugierig auf deine alten Geschichten ...“, Fanni zog eine Braue hoch, aber die Haushälterin schmunzelte wiederum nur und deutete dann auf das Tablett, das sie während des Gespräches mit dem dampfenden Essen beladen hatte, „Irgendwann haben wir sicher einmal Zeit dafür … Aber, nicht jetzt. Du hast nun wichtigere Dinge zu tun, Anders. Ein Engel wartet auf dich.“

Langsam, beinahe bedächtig machte Fanni sich an den steilen Aufstieg zu Ståles stillen Refugium, blieb aber am oberen Absatz der Treppe doch noch einmal stehen. Nervös leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen, bevor er endlich an die, wie immer einladend offen stehende Tür zu Ståles Zimmer trat und vorsichtig gegen die Tür klopfte, „Ståle? Ich bin … es! Bist du da?“  
„Stell das Tablett einfach auf den Tisch.“, Ståles Stimme kam aus den tiefen Schatten, nahe des erloschenen Kamins und Fanni schluckte, als er nun über die Schwelle in das kühle Zimmer trat, „Natürlich.“ Die großen Flügel, deren Spitzen wieder leblos auf den Boden schleiften, raschelten leise, als der Engel nun vorsichtig aus den Schatten trat. Er ignorierte den Menschen auch weiterhin, setzte sich vorsichtig an den Tisch und tastete dann nach dem Besteck, um den Löffel lustlos in die Suppe zu tauchen.  
„Es ist eine klare Nacht.“, Fanni räusperte sich, „Und, es ist etwas wärmer, als gestern.“ „Ah ja.“, appetitlos schob der Engel die kleine Schüssel von sich und sein blinder Blick suchte nun den Menschen, „Hast du eine Jacke mitgebracht?“ „Habe ich.“, Fanni lächelte leicht und zog ein Paar Handschuhe aus der Tasche, „Und auch Handschuhe … Ich bin vorbereitet … Wenn du …?“  
„Ich will fliegen.“, der Engel erhob sich mit unmenschlicher Geschmeidigkeit und Anders wich unwillkürlich zurück, als der fast bedrohliche Schatten der Flügel auf ihn fiel und der Engel scharf lächelte, „Und, du wirst mich begleiten.“ „Sicher nicht!“, aufmüpfig reckte Fanni das Kinn vor und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich habe dir gestern gesagt … dass ich das nicht tun werde!“ „Fliegen ist eine wunderbare Erfahrung. Und, du vertraust mir ...“, das Lächeln wurde weicher, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Warum denkst du, dass ich dir vertrauen würde …?“ „Ganz einfach. Ich vertraue dir.“, lautete seine Antwort, „Ich hatte aber auch keine andere Wahl … Ich habe dir in den letzten Nächten mein Leben anvertraut. Also, kann man wohl sagen, dass ich dir vertraue, oder …?“  
„Verdammt! Du hast diese Rede geübt ...“, murmelte Anders und fuhr sich durch die Haare, als der Engel nun jungenhaft grinste, „Nicht laut … Aber ja.“ „Ståle ...“, Fanni klang leidend, aber der Jüngere gab nicht nach, „Also? Begleitest du mich? Bitte … Ohne dich kann ich es nicht … Ich brauche dich … Zumindest im Moment noch … Wenn ich … besser geworden bin, kann ich … jemand engagieren … Aber, im Moment … bin ich von dir abhängig.“ „Du bist ein schleimiger, manipulativer Bastard.“, stieß Fanni zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen wütend hervor und schüttelte denn mit einem genervten Seufzen den Kopf, „Hat man dir das schon mal gesagt?“  
„Bisher nicht.“, wieder grinste der Engel fröhlich, „Ich hatte es bisher nie nötig Menschen zu manipulieren … Ich konnte alles tun, was ich wollte … Und, die Sterblichen tun Vieles für Engel … Aber, nun muss ich dich um deine Hilfe bitten.“ „Du wirkst aber nicht sehr … hilfsbedürftig.“, führte Fanni schonungslos an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und schien sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben, „Gut, ich werde es tun … Aber, darf ich vorher … noch essen?“ „Die Suppe ist übrigens versalzen.“, merkte Ståle und obwohl Fanni wusste, dass der Engel ihn nicht sehen konnte, nickte er, „Ich habe aber trotzdem Hunger.“

Zehn Minuten später standen sie wieder auf dem Dach des Hauses. Fanni schlug den Kragen der Jacke hoch, zitterte aber dennoch solange im kalten Nachtwind, bis Ståle ihn in den warmen Kokon der Flügel zog. Der Engel hob ihn auf seinen Arm und, wenn auch erst widerwillig, lehnte Anders sich gegen die starke, warme Brust. Es war nicht nur die höhere Körpertemperatur des Engels, sondern noch etwas anderes, dem Fanni noch keinen Namen zu geben wagte, dass wie eine Welle aus flüssiger Hitze durch seinen Körper jagte. Dazu kamen noch die Anspannung die Aufregung und auch die kribbelnde Nervosität. „Leg deine Arme um meinen Nacken.“, forderte der Engel, „Es ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass ich dich fallen lassen werde … Aber, vielleicht fühlst du dich dann … sicherer?“ „Unwahrscheinlich?“, stieß Fanni atemlos hervor, aber der Engel grinste nur, „Es ist immerhin schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich einen Passagier hatte ...“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schlugen die großen Flügel ein paar Mal probehalber und noch bevor Fanni begreifen konnte, was passiert war, lag das rote, im Mondlicht leuchtende Dach tief unter ihnen.


	11. Chapter 11

„Und? Hast du Angst?“, Fanni hatte erst Probleme die Stimme des Engels über das Rauschen der Schwingen, die sie so problemlos durch die nächtliche Luft trugen, aber schließlich lachte der Mensch, „Eine verdammte Angst … Aber … es ist wundervoll! Ich kann es … nicht beschreiben ...“ „Musst du auch nicht!“, Anders fühlte das Lachen im starken Körper des Engels vibrieren und hielt die Luft an, Ståle plötzlich zur Seite kippte. Hastig sah er sich nach einer Landmarke um und strampelte, sodass der Engel seinen Griff festigten musste, „Anders ...“ „Ich weiß nicht … wo wir sind ...“, Fanni sah sich atemlos um und suchte beinahe panisch nach einer Wegmarke, „Ståle … flieg nicht so weit … Wir müssen umdrehen …“  
Der Engel lachte, sank aber trotzdem tiefer und begann vorsichtig über dem Schulgelände zu kreisen, „Wir sind doch noch über dem Schulgelände … Und selbst, wenn nicht … Wie weit könnten wir schon kommen …? Also, in welche Richtung soll ich fliegen?“ „Da lang ...“, Fanni deutete in die Richtung und seufzte dann, als Ståle genau in die gegenteilige Richtung steuerte, „Nein … andere Richtung … Wir folgen der Straße … Sie führt zur Mine ...“ „Mine?“, der Engel klang nicht wirklich begeistert, „Ich will zum Meer!“ „Nicht heute Nacht.“, versuchte Anders ihn zu beruhigen, „Es ist zu weit … Und, ich weiß nicht, ob mir nicht doch noch schlecht wird ...“  
Ståle wirkte enttäuscht, aber entgegen Fannis Erwartungen versuchte er nicht den Menschen umzustimmen, sondern flog mit ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Flügelschlägen in die angegebene Richtung, „Dann irgendwann … Also? Das Schulgelände müssten wir verlassen haben … Wo sind wir jetzt?“ „Über einer der kleinen Koppeln. Hier weiden im Sommer unsere Schafe … Wir müssen nach links … Da geht es zur Mine … Findest du den Weg alleine?“ „Ja.“, lautete die kurz angebundene Antwort und Fanni hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Engel nun den nächtlichen Geräuschen, die seine Landmarken darstellten, lauschten, sodass er schwieg. Für diesen kurzen Flug brauchte Fanni sich nicht auf irgendwelche Wegmarken zu konzentrieren, die gewundene Straße blieb immer zu ihrer Rechten und schon bald konnte selbst er das unheimliche Geräusch der kaputten Windmühle langsam näher kommen hören.  
Schneller als Fanni es geglaubt hätte, erreichten sie die alte Mine und kräftige Flügelschläge ließen sie über dem zerstörten Eingang der aufgegebenen Mine schweben. „Und bis hierher konntest du meine Stimme hören?“, erkundigte Fanni sich überrascht, aber Ståle schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, nicht wirklich … Aber ich konnte die Richtung schätzen … Und nach fünf Minuten konnte ich dich wieder singen hören ...“ „Aber, wie … woher wusstest du, in welche Richtung …?“, Fanni fühlte, wie der Engel mit den Schultern zuckte, „Keine Ahnung … Ein Automatismus? Außerdem kann ich den Wind spüren. Ich hatte auf dem Herflug Rückenwind … Also, muss ich auf dem Rückflug Gegenwind haben ...“ „Aber, wenn der Wind dreht?“, erkundigte Fanni sich besorgt, aber wieder zuckte der Engel nur mit den Schultern, „Der Wind dreht sich .. Aber, man kann den Wechsel vorhersagen ...“ „Mmmmh … Vielleicht sollten wir etwas auf das Dach des Haupthauses bauen ...“, Fanni nagte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe herum, „Etwas, das Lärm macht … Vielleicht ein Windspiel? Das wäre unauffällig genug … Und, du würdest es hören und dich orientieren können, auch wenn ich nicht mehr bei dir bin ...“ „Warum solltest du nicht bei mir sein?“, erkundigte Ståle sich etwas verwirrt und dieses Mal zuckte Anders mit den Schultern, „Ich versuche nur ein paar weitere … Möglichkeiten aufzuzeigen ...“  
Ståle antwortete nicht, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, wie wenig der Engel von dieser Möglichkeit hielt. „Na los. Beweis mir, wie gut du dich orientieren kannst … Finde alleine zur Schule zurück ...“, forderte Fanni schließlich, um die peinliche Stille zu brechen, „Und sag mir Bescheid, wenn wir … am Zaun sind … Ich will wissen, wie gut dein Gefühl für Entfernungen ist ...“ „Nein!“, mit wiedererwachtem Kampfgeist schüttelte Ståle den Kopf, „Noch nicht … Ich muss wissen, ob da nicht … ein anderer Orientierungspunkt ist ...“ „Hältst du das ...“, mit einem Seufzen verstummte Fanni, als er den versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck des Engels sah und fügte sich.  
Ståle flog mehr oder minder zielsicher in nördliche Richtung, entfernte sich nie weit von der Straße, deren gewundenes Band Fanni Sicherheit gab. Aber dennoch hielt der Mensch nach auffälligen Landmarken, die ihnen den Rückweg erleichtern würden, Ausschau. Die Zeit verging nur langsam, eingehüllt von der Körperwärme des Engels und dem ewig gleichmäßigen Geräusch der Flügelschläge, aber schließlich veränderte sich etwas im Verhalten des Engels. Ståle begann, wie ein trainierter Jagdhund den Kopf hin und herzu bewegen, nur versuchte er keinen Duft einzufangen, sondern ein Geräusch, das Fanni noch nicht einmal hören konnte. „Etwas … hat sich verändert ...“, murmelte er und Fanni schloss, im Bemühen die Veränderung ebenfalls wahrzunehmen, die Augen, „Ich höre nichts … Du musst die besten Ohren in ganz Norwegen haben ...“ „Es ist kein … Ton ...“, der Flügelschlag veränderte sich leicht, als ob der Engel sich nicht sicher wäre, wohin er sich wenden sollte, „Temperatur …“ Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf herum und seine blicklosen Augen sahen in Richtung Westen, „Was ist dort?“ „Nichts … Nur die Berge. Die sieben Schwestern … Wir sind nahe an den Schwestern ...“  
„Die Schwestern ...“, der Engel klang nachdenklich, „Und Windjammer ...“ Fanni zuckte zusammen, als Ståle den alten, beinahe vergessenen Engelhorst erwähnte und er nickte grimmig, „Genau … den zerstörten Engelhorst … Er existiert nicht mehr … Also, wie sollte er dir bei der Orientierung helfen?“ „Windhagen wurde zerstört, aber … die Gänge zogen sich tief durch das Bergmassiv, daher hatte er ja auch seinen Namen … Der Wind pfiff durch die Gänge … sang …“ „Das klingt ...“, Fanni suchte nach den richtigen Worten und seufzte dann, „ziemlich unheimlich … Zum Glück ist das aber weit weg … fast 100 Kilometer … oder mehr … Und, ich glaube keiner von uns ist fit genug für so einen Ausflug ...“ „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.“, Ståle hatte wiederum gezögert und nur mit spürbarem Widerwillen zugestimmt, „Aber vielleicht … vielleicht in ein paar Tagen …“ „Oder Wochen.“, nickte Fanni, „Wir können es uns als Ziel setzen? Aber … mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen ...“ „So?“, Ståle hatte gerade das Gewicht verlagert und flog nun eine elegante Kurve, um wieder nach Osten, in Richtung des Schulgebäudes zu gelangen. „Du brauchst einen Ort, an dem es immer Geräusche gibt … damit du wieder zurückfindest ...“, vesuchte Fanni seine Überlegungen in Worte zu fassen, wurde aber von Ståle unterbrochen, „Falls du gerade vorschlagen willst, dass ich in den Resten von Windjammer leben soll … Vergiss es!“ „Nein … das nicht.“, Fanni leckte sich über die Lippen und seufzte, „Aber, es gibt einen Platz in Norwegen … Wo immer Musik ist ...“ „Der Holmenkollen.“, Ståle seufzte, „Ich hatte daran gedacht … Aber ich könnte die Blicke nicht ertragen … Vom Erzengel … zum ...“ Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen, aber Anders war nicht bereit die Idee so leicht aufzugeben, auch wenn sein Tonfall mit jedem Wort beißender zu werden schien, „Der Holmenkollen wäre perfekt … Und, du könntest eine junge Engelssucherin bezirzen, damit die mit dir überall hinfliegt … Oder deine von Gott erwählte Frau finden … Und dann mit ihr viele kleine Engelkinder machen ...“ „Oh ja, darüber sollte ich wirklich nachdenken.“, der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Engels war nicht zu überhören und Fanni wechselte ein weiteres Mal rasch das Thema, „Weißt du, wo wir sind?“ „Ich glaube ...“, Ståle schloss kurz die Augen und nickte schließlich wesentlich überzeugter, „In ein paar Minuten müssten ich das Windrand hören … Und an der Mine … dann nach rechts ...“ „Das ist richtig.“, Fanni nickte und lehnte sich gegen den starken Körper des Engels, „Ich werde nichts mehr sagen … Es sei denn, du bittest mich um Hilfe.“  
Aber Ståle bat nicht um Hilfe und schien sich auch ohne Anweisungen zurechtzufinden. Die Wendung kam etwas früher, als Fanni es getan hätte, aber dennoch gelangten sie erst zum zerfallenen Minengebäude und wenige Minuten später erreichten sie auch den äußeren Zaun des Schulgeländes. Nun zögerte der Engel aber merklich und sseufzte schließlich, „Ich weiß nicht weiter …Ab hier bin ich deiner Stimme gefolgt … Ich weißt, wir sind nahe … Aber, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich von hier aus alleine zurück zum Haus finden würde ...“ „Ich bin beeindruckt, wie weit du gekommen bist ...“, Fanni bewegte sich etwas in seinen Armen, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben, „Etwas nach rechts … und dann geradeaus ...“  
Die Landung, mit einem Menschen im Arm, schien schwieriger zu sein. Ståle landete härter und wäre beinahe über eine Unebenheit im Dach gestolpert. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte, verlor den Griff um Fanni und letztlich kamen Mensch und Engel schmerzhaft hart auf dem Dach zu liegen. „Aua ...“, murmelte Fanni und schob einen der zerfledderten, weißen Flügel von sich, bevor er sich mit einem Stöhnen aufsetzte, „Für unseren nächsten Flug … Das Landen werden wir noch üben ...“ „Beim nächsten Mal ...“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich an dem kleinen Mäuerchen hoch, „Und, wie gefiel dir deine Flugerfahrung?“


	12. Chapter 12

Die nächste Woche verging im Fluge, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Und Fanni hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sein Leben am Tag plötzlich fade und langweilig schien und die Nächte in einem einzigen Flügelschlag, beinahe wie in einem Traum zu vergehen. Die Welt war, nachts, nur vom silbrigen Glanz des Mondes erhellt und sicher und geborgen in den Armen eines Engels liegend, so vollkommen anders. Nichts schien in der Nacht real zu sein, weder die so fremdartige Landschaft, die sich endlos erscheinend unter ihnen erstreckte, noch der Herzschlag des Engels und die Wärme oder das stetige, gleichmäßige Geräusch des Flügelschlags.  
Eines Nachts flogen sie gen Süden, Kilometer für Kilometer über die leer erscheinende Ebene, die sich von Horizont zu Horizont erstrecken zu schien, beinahe als hätten sie das Ende der Welt erreicht.  
In einer anderen Nacht wandten sie sich nach Westen, folgten der langen Gebirgskette der sieben Schwestern und kreisten dann über den Ruinen von Windjammer. Selbst hoch über den, von deutlichen Spuren des Zerfalls gezeichneten Ruinen, konnte Fanni das klagende Lied des Windes, welches der alten Festung ihren Namen gegeben hatte, hören und begann in Ståles Armen zu zittern.  
Auch den Westen erkundeten sie gemeinsam, flogen weit über das unruhige, von Stürmen gepeitschte Meer und sanken tiefer an leeren Stränden, an denen die ewigen Wellen sich mit dem weißen Sand vermählten. Der Wind war über dem offenen Wasser stärker und obwohl der Engel sich Mühe gab, war er den Elementen doch ausgeliefert. In diesen Momenten, wenn die Böen ihr boshaftes Spiel mit ihnen zu spielen schienen, verspürte Anders dann doch wieder Angst und klammerte sich an den starken, warmen Körper des Engels. Eine wort- und lautlose Bitte umzukehren, die Ståle nach kurzem Zögern sogar zu verstehen schien.

Tagsüber hatte Anders in der Schule einige Windspiele aufgetrieben. Uralte, längst angerostete Glöckchen, die wohl einst ein buntes Zaumzeug geschmückt hatten, eine aus unterschiedlich langen und dicken Röhren bestehende Flöte, deren zusammenhaltende Bänder längst verrottet waren und auch einige kleine, gesprungene Glasglocken, die er in einer Abstellkammer in einem alten Schrank gefunden hatte. All diese Dinge hatte Fanni nach oben auf das Dach des Haupthauses gebracht und rund um die kleine Mauer, die das flache Dach umgab, befestigt. Der stetige Wind von der Küste reichte, um den unterschiedlichen Glocken und Röhren Töne zu entlocken und Ståle hatte, als Anders ihn nach oben gerufen hatte, nur kurz mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf gelauscht, bevor er zustimmend genickt hatte, „Das kann ich hören. Ich würde zurückfinden. Aber eigentlich ist es unnötig, ich werde nicht ohne dich fliegen...“ „Na ja, vielleicht lässt du mich eines Tages ja einfach fallen ...“, Fannis Grinsen war nur halbherzig und er zuckte zusammen, als Ståle nun lachte, „Ich würde dich niemals versehentlich fallen lassen … Nur mit voller Absicht … Und über dem Meer.“ „Sehr nett.“, brummte der Mensch und zog die Falltür des Daches auf, um den eisigen Böen zu entgehen, „Ich dachte, du würdest mich mögen? Hast du das nicht mal gesagt?“ „Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich mag … Und nun stört es dich? Scheinbar bist du niemals zufrieden, Anders.“, stellte Ståle ruhig fest und trat an Anders vorbei in die Wärme des Hauses, „Also … Wohin wollen wir denn morgen?“  
„Keine Ahnung ...“, gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch und während Ståle sich hungrig über die Reste des Essens hermachte, schob Fanni seine Reste seufzend auf dem Teller herum, „Der Mond nimmt schnell ab … Es wird immer schwerer überhaupt etwas zu erkennen … Vielleicht sollten wir uns für die nächsten Tage lieber in der Nähe des Hauses halten …? Nur um sicher zu gehen.“ Der Engel runzelte die Stirn und seine blinden Augen glommen im sanften Kerzenlicht beinahe vorwurfsvoll, „Du hast doch einen Kompass …?“ „Den ich im Dunkeln auch nicht ablesen kann.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn, aber Ståle schien diesen Kampf trotzdem noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben, „Vielleicht brauchen wir gar kein Licht mehr? Wenn wir bis zur Mine kommen, kann ich mich bestimmt orientieren. Das Meer riecht anders, als die Berge und die Winde sind auch anders ...“ „Tja, selbst wenn … du wirst dann ohne mich fliegen müssen.“, ruppig schob Anders den Stuhl zurück, aber auch der Engel erhob sich, ebenfalls verärgert, „Anders, sei nicht albern … Ich brauche dich!“ „Dann wirst du auf mich hören! Wir werden wir NICHT fliegen.“, Fanni lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Ståle, „Versprich es mir ...“  
Ståle antwortete ihm nicht.

Trotz Fannis neuem Aufgabengebiet, zog es ihn doch immer wieder in die Küche. Er versuchte den anderen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wusste er doch nicht, wie er den neugierigen Fragen ausweichen sollte. Immer wieder brachte man das Gespräch auf Ina und die Frage, wann die Haushälterin wieder einsatzfähig sein würde und Anders hatte immer wieder mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
Aber, ihm war dennoch in diesem Moment klar geworden, dass Ståle und ihm die Zeit wegzulaufen drohte. Ståle war augenscheinlich noch immer nicht bereit seinen Aufenthalt in der Schule öffentlich zu machen, aber selbst wenn der Engel sich weiterhin in den Schatten verstecken würde, müsste Anders dennoch bald zu seinen normalen Aufgaben zurückkehren oder er würde seine Arbeit verlieren.  
Diese Überlegungen, die Fanni seit Tagen beschäftigten, waren aber plötzlich unwichtig geworden. Als Anders gegen Mittag in die Küche kam, schien alles in Chaos versunken zu sein. Anstelle der weißen Kochmützen, fand Anders nur den Hausmeister vor, der eine kleine Horde von Studenten scheinbar ziellos durch die großen Gewölbe der Küche hetzte, „Nein, das Messer! Das andere Messer! Nein, Milch! Weißt du überhaupt, wie Milch aussieht?!? Das ist MEHL, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!“ „Was ist los?“, Anders blinzelte verwirrt, konnte aber nicht aussprechen, denn der Hausmeister, der ihn gesehen hatte, lächelte erleichtert, „Anders … Gott sei Dank. Alle anderen sind krank ...“ Er tätschelte seinen beachtlichen Bauch, bevor er weitersprach, „Irgendetwas mit dem Magen … Fast das ganze Personal … und auch fast zwanzig der Schüler ...“ „Oh je.“, Fanni leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Dann könnte es sich leicht weiter ausbreiten ...“ „Vermutlich wird es das. Wir haben die Kranken in den Westflügel geschafft, vielleicht breitet es sich dadurch wenigstens langsamer aus ...“, stimmte der Hausmeister zu und seufzte, „Ich habe auch bereits eine Nachricht an Ina schicken lassen … Du kannst doch kochen, oder?“ „Kann ich.“, Anders nickte knapp und griff, jeden Gedanken an Ståle verdrängend, nach einer Schürze und musterte die sichtlich überfordert wirkenden Schüler, „Gut … Was soll es denn geben?“

Der Infekt frass sich in den nächsten Tagen förmlich durch die Schule und immer mehr Kranke ließen die langen Gänge verwaist wirken. Einige erholten sich schnell und waren bereits nach wenigen Tagen wieder auf den Beinen, aber ein paar der Älteren schienen den Infekt nicht so leicht abschütteln zu können. Der Vorrat an Medizin schrumpfte immer mehr zusammen und schließlich seufzte der Hausmeister, als die Lage immer hoffnungsloser zu werden schien, „Wir sollten eine Pestflagge hissen … Vielleicht sieht ein Engel sie und kann uns helfen ...“  
„Vielleicht.“, Fanni wirkte nicht so überzeugt und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare, „Aber, in weniger als zwei Wochen ist die Glorie … Und der neue … Erzengel wird sein Amt antreten … Ich glaube, die Engel haben im Moment … wohl andere Dinge im Kopf.“ „Das ist möglich.“, der ältere Mann seufzte, aber Fanni, der mit seinen Gedanken längst ganz woanders war, bekam es kaum mit. Er überlegte, ob er Ståle vielleicht doch bitten könnte, ihnen zu helfen. Das Bild von betenden Engeln war ihm seit frühster Jugend aus dem Holmenkollen vertraut und nur zu gerne würde er einmal die Stimme von Ståle, im Gebet zu seinem Gott erhoben, hören dürfen.  
Aber, seit er den Engel das erste Mal in jener schicksalshaften Nacht auf dem Dach entdeckt gehabt hatte, hatte er Ståle nie wieder singen hören. Zwar hatte Ståle ihm mal berichtet, dass er Musik komponieren würde, aber niemals hatte Anders ihn dabei gesehen. Und langsam wuchs in Anders auchder Verdacht, dass der Engel wahrscheinlich der Musik in einem bockigen Akt gegen Gott der Musik entsagt zu haben mochte und er zweifelte daran, dass ein Menschenleben seine Meinung ändern könnte. Dennoch beschloss Fanni, still und leise für sich, falls der Infekt weiter um sich greifen würde, würde er den Engel doch noch um Hilfe bitten.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne noch längst nicht aufgegangen, als einige Tage später, ein forsches Klopfen an der Zimmertür Fanni aus dem erschöpften Schlaf aufschrecken ließ, „Anders! Anders, bist du wach? Los mach die Tür auf! Er ist verschwunden! Mach auf!“  
Einen Moment lang begriff Anders nicht, was los war, aber dennoch schleppte er sich aus dem Bett und zur Tür, die er einen Spalt weit öffnete, bevor er verschlafen grollte, „WAS?!“ Inas schmales Gesicht lugte durch den Spalt, die Stirn sorgenvoll gerunzelt und die blauen Augen angstvoll geweitet, „Anders … der Engel … Ståle ist weg … Er ist nicht mehr im Haus … Ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll … oder wo er sein könnte ...“ Sofort war Anders hellwach, Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen Körper und vertrieb zusammen mit der Angst um den blinden Engel nun auch das letzte Bisschen Müdigkeit, „Was? Er ist weg … Moment, ich ziehen mich an ...“


	13. Chapter 13

Zehn Minuten später, als sich inzwischen auch schon ein ganzer Haufen Neugieriger, die Bruchstücke des Geschehens mitbekommen hatte, vor Fannis Tür versammelt hatten, zerrte Anders Ina am Arm mit sich und ignorierte die Fragen.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Wer ist abgehauen?“  
Aber der kalte Blick aus Fannis grauen Augen ließ zwar schließlich auch die Hartnäckigsten zurückbleiben, aber Anders zog Ina trotzdem bis zum Pferdestall, wo er sich sicher war, dass sie ungestört wären. „Wann .. Wann ist er ...“, Fanni versuchte ruhig zu erscheinen, aber es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, „ … verschwunden?“ „Ich weiß es nicht ...“, gestand Ina nach kurzem Nachdenken ein, „Gestern Abend war er noch da, als ich ihm das Essen gebracht habe … Er wollte nichts essen … Aber ich habe die Teller oben gelassen … Manchmal bekommt er ja in der Nacht doch noch Hunger ...“ Sie leckte sich atemlos über die Lippen und zuckte schließlich etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Aber morgens … Am Morgen war er weg … Ich habe ihn nicht gehört … auf den Treppen ...“ „Das konntest du auch nicht ...“, Fanni schnaubte frustriert, „Er kann fliegen. Er ist vom Dach aus ...“ „Fliegen?!?“, sämtliche Farbe war aus dem Gesicht der Haushälterin gewichen, „Er ist BLIND!“ „Er kann sich anhand der Geräusche orientieren ...“, Fannis Stimme wurde immer leiser und schließlich seufzte er, „Oder mit mir … Ich denke … er wollte nicht mehr warten ...“ „Oh Gott ...“, wisperte Ina erschrocken, „Wenn er sich verirrt hat? Und irgendwo … gelandet … oder abgestürzt ist … Wie sollen wir ihn finden?“ „Ich denke ...“, Fanni schüttelte etwas hilflos den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „ … dass er … zu einen … lauten Ort fliegen würde … Die alte Mine … Wir sollten dort anfangen und dann die Suche … ausweiten?“ „Wir brauchen Pferde.“, Ina dachte, während Fanni reichlich mitgenommen und besorgt schien, sehr praktisch, „Und Essen und Wasser … und Verbandsmaterial … Wir treffen uns am Tor ...“

In weniger als einer Viertelstunde waren Anders und seine Begleiterin bereit und lenkten ihre zotteligen Ponys, die vor einen Wagen gespannt worden waren, über die staubige Straße in Richtung der alten, längst verlassenen Mine. Fanni biss ungeduldig auf seiner Lippe herum und versuchte all die schrecklichen Szenarien, die Ståle passiert sein könnten, aus seiner Vorstellung zu vertreiben.

Ståle verletzt und blutig auf harten, zerwühlten Boden ...  
Verloren in den endlosen Weiten des Ozeans …  
Als Spielball der wechselnden Winde, eine richtungslose Marionette der Elemente …  
Eine zerbrochene Puppe, die in den nassen Fluten versank ...

Anders' blasse, zerbissene Lippen bewegten sich in stummen Flüchen, aber als sich der klappernde Wagen nun endlich der Mine näherte, richtete Fanni sich auf dem Kutschbock auf und begann den Namen des Engels zu rufen, „Ståle! Ståle!“ Falls der Engel lebte, falls er bei Bewusstsein wäre, würde er Fanni hören und ihm ganz bestimmt antworten. Wieder und wieder rief er unermüdlich den Namen des Engels und als er schließlich eine Pause machen musste, übernahm Ina sofort, „Engel! Engel! WO BIST DU?“  
Die Strecke, die in den Armen des Engels nur wenige Minuten gedauert hatte, zog sich mit dem Wagen beinahe unheimlich in die Länge. Und endlich, nach mehr als zwei Stunden erreichten sie endlich die Mine. Sie stiegen von dem Wagen und banden die schnaubenden Ponys an einem schiefen Holzpfahl an, bevor sie sich dann suchend umzusehen begannen, „Engel? Bist du hier?“  
Plötzlich griff Anders aber nach Inas Arm und deutete auf die Windmühle, die früher hoch über die alten Gebäude aufgeragt hatte und deren Überreste nun rostend am Boden lagen, „Die Windmühle muss zusammengebrochen sein … Ståle hat sich immer an dem Geräusch … ihrem … Rattern orientiert … Ohne das … er könnte überall hingeflogen sein … Verdammt ...“  
„Und … wohin nun?“, Ina beobachtete Anders, der die Hände in den Taschen hatte und schlecht gelaunt nach einem Stein trat, „Keine Ahnung … Er könnte überall sein … Wir werden ihn nie finden … Er könnte aufs Meer hinausgeflogen sein ...“ „Nein ...“, die Haushälterin schüttelte den Kopf, „Denk doch nach … Als er das Klappern nicht hörte … Er muss weitergeflogen sein … Sonst hätte er uns doch wohl rufen hören ...“ „Norden.“, Fanni deutete in die Richtung der hohen Berge, wo auch einst Windjammer gelegen hatte, „Er tendierte immer … zur alten Festung … Das Jammern des Windes … Er sagt, er mag es … Wir sollten dort suchen ...“ Ina nickte zustimmend und folgte Fanni eilig wieder zum Wagen, wo sie neben den Jüngeren auf den Kutschbock rutschte, „Wir versuchen es ...“  
Dieses Mal war ihre Fahrt noch langsamer. Das lag allerdings nicht nur an der schlechten und holprigen Straße, sondern daran, dass nun sowohl Ina als auch Fanni sich suchend am Wegrand nach dem Engel suchten. Erst hatte Fanni noch den Namen des Engels gerufen, aber irgendwann gab er auf und begann stattdessen zu singen. Ina warf dem jungen Mann neben sich einen seltsamen Blick zu, aber schließlich fiel ihre klare, etwas einfach klingende Stimme ein.  
An einer Wegkreuzung, als Ina gerade die Pferde zügelte und sich fragend an Fanni wenden wollte, um zu fragen welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte, bekamen sie eine erste, kaum hörbare Antwort. Ein leises „Fanni!“ schien durch den tristen Frühlingstag zu hallen und Fanni, der sich hastig aufrichtete, lauschte einen Moment atemlos, „Ståle? Ståle, ruf weiter! Dann finden wir dich!“  
Die Stimme des Engels kam von der östlichen Seite der Straße, wo niedrige Büsche und Bodengewächse dem stetigen Wind trotzten und vielleicht auch den Sturz des blinden Engels gebremst haben könnten. „Ruf weiter!“,forderte Fanni und atmete erleichtert auf, als er den blinden Engel nach weiterer Suche endlich am dünnen Stamm eines wetter gebeugten Bäumchens fand. Ståle wirkte beinahe unverletzt, aber die weißen Flügel lagen seltsam leblos, wie eine weiße Decke oder wie ein zerzauster Schleier hinter ihm. Die lang ausgestreckten Beine wirkten nicht verdreht und erst als Fanni nun noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, konnte er die zahlreichen Kratzer und Schwellungen auf der blassen Haut im Gesicht und an den bloßen Armen erkennen. „Du bist ein Idiot!“, Fanni kniete sich zu dem Engel und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ein absoluter Vollidiot … Was sollte das bitte werden?“  
„Fannis ...“, die blinden Augen spiegelten, als Ståle nun fassungslos den Kopf hob, viel mehr Emotionen, als eigentlich möglich sein sollte und er schluckte, „Du … du hast mich gefunden ...“ „Ja ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und griff nach der zitternden Hand des Engels, „Ich … habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht ...“ „ … konnte es nicht finden … war nicht da ...“, der Engel schien nicht fähig zu sein einen ganzen Satz zu formulieren, aber Fanni lauschte ihm eigentlich, „Ich … habe Orientierung … verloren … Wollte zurück … Hörte nichts … Alles still … So schrecklich still … Hatte Angst ...“  
„Ståle … Du konntest nichts hören … die Windmühle ist zusammengebrochen ...“, Anders hatte den großen Engel auf seinen Schoss gezogen und strich ihm behutsam die Tränen, die Ståle noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben schien, von den blassen Wangen und seufzte, als der Engel sich nun tatsächlich vertrauensvoll gegen ihn lehnte, „Alles wird gut … Ina ist hier … Wir bringen dich wieder nach Hause.“ „Ina?“, sofort verspannte sich der Engel wieder, wischte sich hektisch über die Augen und versuchte, als könnte er sich in der Nähe der älteren Frau nicht entspannen, sich aufzurichten, „Wo ist sie?“ „Sie wartet mit dem Wagen auf der Straße.“, antwortete Fanni abgelenkt und musterte den Engel, „Bist du verletzt? Oder kannst du laufen?“ Der Engel holte unsicher, beinahe prüfend Luft, „Ich glaube … es ist nichts gebrochen … Ich kann … laufen.“  
Es war mühsam den blinden Engel auf die Beine zu bekommen und selbst als Ståle stand, stützte er sich noch immer schwer auf den kleineren Sterblichen und schien reichlich unsicher auf den Beinen zu sein. „Und deine Flügel?“, Fanni warf einen kritischen Blick auf die leblosen Schwingen, die bewegungslos herabhingen und deren Spitzen auf der Erde schleiften., „Sind sie … verletzt?“ Nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelte Ståle den Kopf und breitete die großen, weißen Schwingen aus, „Ich glaube nicht?“ Neugierig betrachtete Fanni die weiße Wand aus Federn. Es schien einige Stellen zu geben, an denen Ståle bei seiner Bruchlandung Federn gelassen hatte, aber alles in allem schienen die Flügel weitestgehend unverletzt. „Du hättest nach Hause fliegen können ...“, murmelte Fanni leise, aber Ståle schnaubte nur sarkastisch, „Klar … wenn ich die Richtung gekannt hätte ...“  
„Sei nicht albern ...“, je näher sie der Straße kamen, desto einfacher wurde das Vorwärtskomme und schließlich, kurz bevor Ina sie sehen könnte, hielt Fanni den Engel noch einmal zurück, „Ståle … Wir sind gleich am Wagen … Aber, wenn du willst … könntest du auch fliegen … Ina würde den Wagen lenken und ich … ich singe für dich?“ Die hochgewachsene Gestalt des jungen Engels verspannte sich, die Federn raschelten, als Ståle die großen Flügel eng anlegte und das feingeschnittene Gesicht trug nun auch wieder eine ablehnende Miene zur Schau, „Ich werde im Wagen mitfahren … Ich werde nie wieder fliegen ...“


	14. Chapter 14

Die Fahrt verlief in tiefem Schweigen. Ina hielt die Zügel in den Händen und lenkte geschickt die Ponys über die gewundene Straße, während Fanni sich auf dem Kutschbock nach hinten umgedreht hatte und nachdenklich und auch besorgt den Engel auf der Ladefläche beobachtete. Die großen Flügel lagen unbeachtet ausgebreitet auf der Ladefläche und er hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme darum gelegt und das Kinn auf die Knie gelegt. „Ståle ...“, auch bei der direkten Ansprache zuckte nicht ein Muskel im schlanken Körper des Engels und erst, als Fanni sich vorbeugte und eine Hand auf die angespannte Schulter legte, zuckte er zusammen. Die blinden Augen schienen Fanni zu suchen und verharrten auf der Gestalt des Menschen, der einfach weitersprach, „Wir sind gleich da ...“ Kein Muskel zuckte in dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht und auch sonst gab der Engel durch nichts zu erkennen, dass er Fanni zugehört hatte. „Wir sind gleich da ...“, der Mensch seufzte, als er Ina nun bedeutete den Wagen anzuhalten, „Die Schule liegt hinter der nächsten Kurve … und, es ist … Tag … Wir könnten warten … bis es dunkel wird … das wären nur ein paar Stunden ...“  
„Nein.“, Fanni zuckte überrascht zusammen, als der Engel ihn rasch unterbrach, die blinden Augen blitzend und redete noch einmal eindringlich auf Ståle ein, „Wir könnten warten … Wirklich.“ „Es ist mir gleich.“, Ståle zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern, die Federn raschelten gegen das alte Holz des Wagens, während Fanni ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, „Es ist dir gleich, dass jeder dich sehen wird? Dass jeder erfahren wird, dass du blind bist … dass ein blinder, nichtsnutziger Engel im Haupthaus lebt …?“ Bei dem Adjektiv 'nichtsnutzig' zuckte der Engel zwar kurz zusammen, aber dennoch nickte er noch einmal, „Es ist mir gleich.“ „Ståle … Bitte. Sei doch vernünftig ...“, versuchte Fanni es noch ein letztes Mal, dieses Mal eindringlich klingend, „Es wäre kein Problem, wenn wir bis nach Sonnenuntergang warten ...“ „Ich bin sicher, Fannemel.“, der Tonfall des Engels ließ keinen Zweifel zu und er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die niedrige Seitenwand des Wagens und schwieg weiterhin, als Ina, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Fanni die Ponys wieder antraben ließ.  
Der Kiesweg zum Haupthaus knirschte unter den Rädern und Fanni hielt angespannt den Atem an, als Ina ihm die Zügel überreichte, um dann dem Engel von der Ladefläche und ins sichere Haus zu helfen. Fanni hielt die Zügel beinahe nachlässig in der Hand, beobachtete er doch das nahe Schulgelände, auf dem Lehrer und Schüler gerade die letzte Pause vor den letzten Pflichten des Tages genießen sollten. Nun aber hingen ihre Blicke an dem hilflos wirkenden Engel, der sich tatsächlich auf Ina zu stützten schien und auch immer wieder stolperte. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung meinte Fanni ihre Neugier spüren zu können und er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, bevor er die Pferde wieder in Richtung des Stalls lenkte.

Fanni hatte es nicht eilig gehabt zurück auf den Schulgrund zu kommen. Er war nicht gewillt all den Neugierigen Rede und Antwort zu stehen oder sich mit irgendwelchen Vermutungen auseinanderzusetzen, sondern fühlte sich gerade einfach nur müde und schwach und wäre am liebsten in sein Bett geklettert.  
Aber, das war keine Option. Kaum war Fanni aus dem Stall getreten, war er auch schon von Neugierigen umringt und wurde mit Fragen geradezu bombardiert. Die Küchenhilfe seufzte und versuchte die Neugier zu befriedigen ohne all zu viel zu verraten. „Ja, ich wusste, dass ein Kranker im Haus Unterschlupf gefunden hatte ...“, nickte Fanni knapp, schüttelte bei der nächsten Frage aber auch gleich wieder den Kopf, „Nein … Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Engel ist … Er ist immer in seinem Zimmer geblieben.“ „Nein, keine Ahnung, was er hat ...“, beantwortete Fanni die Frage und schob sich schließlich ruppig durch die Menge, „Es ist eine Schande …“

Vier Tage lang bekam Anders den Engel nicht zu Gesicht.  
Er versuchte es aber dennoch immer wieder. Er erbot sich die benötigten Vorräte zum Haupthaus empor zu bringen, nahm sich aber dennoch immer die Zeit einige Worte mit Ina, die ebenso besorgt schien zu wechseln, bevor er sich dann aber verabschiedete und die steile, enge Treppe hoch eilte.  
Aber jeden Tag wurde Anders enttäuscht. Die Tür zu den Räumen des Engels, die sonst einladend offen gestanden hatte, war geschlossen und selbst als Anders schließlich klopfte und auch den Namen des Engels rief, blieb es hinter der alten Holztür weiterhin vollkommen still. Trotzdem weigerte Fanni sich aber immer noch so einfach aufzugeben und wurde an einem der Abende tatsächlich nach zehn oder mehr Minuten doch belohnt. Es raschelte hinter der Tür und Ståle befahl ihm kalt zu verschwinden.  
Anders war beinahe etwas erleichtert, als er die Stimme hörte, aber die Tür blieb auch weiterhin geschlossen, so dass der Mensch sich schließlich geschlagen geben musste, „Verreck doch da drinnen!“ Fanni trampelte wütend die Treppe hinunter, ließ sich in Inas warmer Küche, die inzwischen so vertraut nach fremdartigen Gewürzen roch, auf dem Schemel nieder und zeichnete frustriert mit dem Feuerhaken in die abgekühlte Asche. „Keinen Erfolg gehabt?“, Ina ließ von dem Teig, den sie gerade knetete ab und wischte sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, „Du solltest nachts kommen … Ich werde die Tür offen lassen ...“ „Warum sollte ich?“, Fanni hielt inne und sah sie erstaunt an, „Er will mich nicht sehen ...“ „Er liebt dich.“, Inas farblos blaue Augen funkelten und sie lächelte, „Und du liebst ihn. Das sollte ausreichen ...“

Die kleine Seitentür stand in der nächsten Nacht tatsächlich einladend einen Spalt weit offen, aber dies war auch nicht die Herausforderung. Die würde Anders erst am Ende der alten, knarrenden Treppe mit den abgetretenen Stufen erwarten.  
Für einen langen Moment stand Anders unschlüssig vor der alten Holztür, aber schließlich seufzte er und klopfte, eigentlich keine Antwort erwartend, vorsichtig an. Vorsichtig stellte er die flackernde Gaslaterne auf dem Boden ab und mit einem genervten Seufzen zog einen gebogenen Draht aus der Kitteltasche, „Nur zu deiner Information. Ich werde das Schloss knacken, wenn du nicht gleich die Tür öffnest, Ståle … Ich zähle bis drei … Eins. Zwei ...“ „Drei.“, Fanni hatte etwas mehr Zeit zwischen den letzten beiden Zahlen gelassen, aber als der Engel auch dann nicht reagierte, seufzte er nur und begann geschickt das Schloss zu knacken.  
Die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

Ståle stand inmitten des großen Zimmers. Der schlanke Körper des Engels war angespannt und die großen Flügel zitterten vor unterdrückten Emotionen, die sich auch in den blinden Augen widerzuspiegeln schienen. Der Engel wirkte heruntergekommen, seine Kleidung war zerknittert, das lange Haar ungekämmt und auf den blassen Wangen, hinter denen Fanni die Zähne so deutlich mahlen sehen konnte, zeigten sich dunkle Stoppeln. Aber auch das ganze Zimmer war ein einziges Chaos. Fetzen von Kleidungsstücken lagen wild zerstreut auf dem Fußboden, dazwischen bunte Scherben, die wohl von einigen Statuen stammen mussten, und selbst die Musikinstrumente lagen in Trümmern, als hätte sie jemand gegen die Wand geworfen, auf einem, einem Scheiterhaufen ähnlichen Stapel. Nur der stechende Geruch nach Alkohol oder Erbrochenem fehlte, um das Bild des heruntergekommenen Engels, der scheinbar aufgegeben hatte, zu vervollständigen.  
Es war klar, dass der Engel nicht zuerst das Wort ergreifen würde und so zog Fanni nur sarkastisch eine Braue hoch und betrachtete das herrschende Chaos, „Wie ich sehe, hast du es auf bewundernswerte Weise geschafft deine Aggressionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.“ Ståles lange Finger ballten sich zu wütenden Fäusten und er trat einen Schritt auf den Menschen zu, „Oh Wunderbar. Bist du gekommen, um mich zu verspotten … Es war eine wunderbare Woche ohne dich ...“ „Es war keine Woche.“, setzte Fanni dagegen und genoss das Zusammenzucken des Engels, „Es waren nur sechs Tage … Hast du neben deinem Stolz nun auch noch dein Zeitgefühl verloren?“  
Der Ärger auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Engels war unverkennbar, aber dennoch presste er die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie beinahe weiß erschienen. Fanni hatte die vage Vermutung, dass der Engel wohl beschlossen hatte, dass er gar nicht mehr reden wollte und nun wütend auf sich selbst war, da Fanni ihn zu einer Antwort verleitet hatte. Anders grinste, dies war erst der Anfang!  
„Ich hab noch nie einen solchen Feigling wie dich gesehen ...“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf, „Oder vielleicht doch eher … ein Drückeberger … Ich meine, der kleine Rückschlag und schon kneifst du den Schwanz ein ...“ „DER KLEINSTE RÜCKSCHLAG?!?“, fauchte der entrüstete Engel und die blinden Augen funkelten, „Ich bin vom Himmel GESTÜRZT! Ich hätte mir den Hals brechen können … oder hätte gelähmt sein können … oder hätte sterben können … Und du nennst es … KLEINSTER RÜCKSCHLAG?!?“ „Du hast dir nicht den Hals gebrochen, oder? Du bist nicht gelähmt … und du bist auch nicht tot … Also, hast du keinen Grund aufzugeben.“, bohrte Fanni weiter und Ståle knurrte, „Oh ja … und das kommt von dem Mann, der aus dem Holmenkollen 'geflohen' und sich dann in der Wildnis versteckt hatte … Was war denn dein ach so schrecklicher Grund?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“, nur mit großer Mühe gelang es Fanni die Ruhe zu bewahren, aber der Engel schien die Chance förmlich zu wittern und seine Züge verzogen sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, „Oh, habe ich da etwa einen Nerv getroffen? Das tut mir aber leid ...“ „Halt das Maul!“, Fanni knurrte und obwohl Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, ballte er die Fäuste, „Halt einfach dein gottverdammtes Maul, du dämlicher Engel!“ „Definitiv ein Nerv.“, Ståles Grinsen wurde süffisanter und schließlich explodierte Fanni, „Du willst wissen warum ich gegangen bin? Du willst es also wirklich wissen? ICH BIN WEGGELAUFEN! VOR DIR WEGGELAUFEN! DAVOR, DASS ICH DICH HEIRATEN SOLLTE, DU DÄMLICHER ENGEL!“


	15. Chapter 15

„Das war wohl eine deiner besten Ideen.“, der Engel schien trotz dieser unerwarteten Eröffnung und des Gefühlsausbruchs erstaunlich ruhig zu sein und diese Ruhe entfachte das wütende Feuer in Fanni erneut, „Oh ja … UND ES WAR EIN GROßER FEHLER DASS ICH NICHT WIEDER WEGGELAUFEN BIN!“ „Außer Weglaufen kannst du ja auch nichts, kleiner Engelssucher“, höhnte Ståle und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrte der Sterbliche. Dann aber ohrfeigte er den Engel und hob gerade die Hand, um ein zweites Mal zuzuschlagen, als Ståles warme Finger sich beinahe schmerzhaft fest um sein Handgelenk legten. In einer einzigen Bewegung, bei der die weißen Federn seine Gesicht streiften und ihn zwangen die Augen zu schließen, zog der Engel den Älteren an seine Brust, sodass Fanni keine Gelegenheit mehr bekam ihn oder auch sich selbst zu verletzen.  
Fanni knurrte und versuchte noch immer sich aus dem festen Griff des Engels zu winden, aber Ståle war zu stark für ihn, sodass schließlich seine körperliche Gegenwehr erlahmte und er für einen langen Moment schwer atmend den Kopf senkte. „Ich hasse dich … Ich hasse eure ganze, verdammte Brut … Ihr seid wertlos … und haltet euch doch für etwas Besseres ...“, stieß er schließlich wütend hervor und seine grauen Augen blitzten, als er Ståle nun wütend anfunkelte, „ … nur weil ihr Flügel habt … Ich … wollte sicher niemals einen von euch heiraten … Ich wollte nie wieder einen von euch sehen müssen! Und, ich wollte sicher niemals … etwas für einen Engel empfinden!“  
„Und jetzt, wo du mich kennen gelernt hast …?“, flüsterte der blinde Engel und Fanni verspannte sich, als Ståles Finger beinahe schon zärtlich durch die strohig blonden Haare strichen, „Empfindest du etwas für mich …?“ „Das ist nicht, was ich ...gemeint habe ...“, versuchte Fanni sich mit roten Wangen zu verteidigen, aber Ståle zog ihn enger in seine Arme, schlang einen Arm um den kleinen Menschen und unterbrach Fanni mit einem harten, fordernden Kuss.  
Hitze jagte durch Fannis Körper, seine Knochen schienen in diesem sengenden Inferno zu schmelzen und ihn ohne ihren Halt hilflos gegen den starken Körper des Engels sinken zu lassen. Die eigentlich seidenweichen Federn, nun plötzlich rau und unangenehm auf Fannis überreizter Haut, strichen über seinen Körper, fingen ihn in einem rein weißen Kokon, als Fanni atemlos den Kuss löste und nach Luft schnappte. Für einen langen Moment, der aber wahrscheinlich nur die Dauer eines Herzschlags war, starrte Fanni den Engel an, dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Ståle nun seinerseits. Irgendwann während des Kusses schien der Engel die Handgelenke des Sterblichen losgelassen zu haben, gelang es Fanni doch nun die Arme um die schmale Taille des Engels zu schlingen. Die Finger schoben den Saum des Shirts nach oben und die Fingerspitzen strichen nun über die blasse Haut, hinterließen deutlich sichtbare Male auf der weißen Leinwand des muskulösen Rückens. Seine Fingerspitzen folgten den langen Muskeln, bis zu dem Punkt, wo die großen Flügel aus seinem Rücken wuchsen und er strich mit dem Daumen über diese empfindliche Stelle, woraufhin Ståle wie eine große Katze den Rücken durchbog und zufrieden seufzte.  
„Du hattest schon Engel … in deinem Bett ...“, murmelte Ståle und erschauderte, als Fannis Finger nun durch die weichen Federn strichen, „Woher sonst … weißt du das …?“ „Reiner Instinkt ...“, brachte Fanni ebenso atemlos hervor, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte, „Alles was sonst zu … privat ist, um öffentlich angefasst zu werden … sollte angefasst werden … Zumindest jetzt ...“ „Interessant ...“, der nächste Kuss ging von Ståle aus, war aber dieses Mal wesentlich kürzer, „Also … Wenn du nicht hergekommen bist, weil du mich nun doch willst ...“ „Ich bin hergekommen ...“, wieder unterbrach ihn ein weiterer, nun noch fordernder Kuss, „ … um dich aus deinem finsteren Brüten zu reißen … Und wenn Sex der einzige Weg ist, um das zu tun … Dann … werde ich das Opfer gerne bringen ...“ Ståle lachte, aber es klang seltsam atemlos, „Ich kann nicht … nicht wirklich … klar den … ken … im Moment … Ich sollte … keine … Ent … scheidungen treffen … Bin nicht … ra … rat … rational ...“  
Fanni gab nur ein ablehnendes Geräusch von sich und schmiegte sich gegen den größeren Engel, rieb seinen Unterleib gegen Ståles und grinste, als er die deutliche Erregung des anderen fühlen konnte. Seine Fingerspitzen folgten dem buckligen Weg der Rückenwirbel, die sich seiner Hand förmlich entgegenzuschmiegen schienen. Wieder keuchte der Engel auf, zog Fanni noch näher zu sich, so dass der Mensch schließlich sicher und ohne jegliche Chance auf eine Flucht in Ståles Armen lag. „Dann lass uns aufhören zu denken ...“, schlug Fanni schließlich leise vor und sah mit vor Lust verhangenen, silbernen Augen zu dem größeren Engel auf, „Ich will dich ...“ Ståles blinde Augen schienen Fannis Gesicht zu suchen, als der Engel Fanni nun auf seine Arme hob und ihn noch einmal zärtlich küsste. Fanni schluckte und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Engels, als dieser ihn mit erstaunlicher Sicherheit durch den verwüsteten Raum in sein Schlafzimmer trug.

Sex mit einem Engel war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.  
Es war beinahe stockdunkel in dem kleinen, vollkommen unordentlichen Schlafzimmer, nur Fannis vergessene Lampe, die im Nebenzimmer noch immer flackernd auf dem Tisch stand, verbreitete ein leichtes Glimmen. Der ewig beständige Wind rüttelte an den schiefen Fensterläden und drang singend durch die Spalten in dem alten Holz, als Fanni Fanni sich unter dem Engel auf dem Bett wand.  
Die Arme um den Nacken des Engels geschlungen und gebettet unter der weißen, weichen Decke der Federn, fühlte Fanni sich seltsam sicher und stark, glücklich sich dem Engel ohne jeden Hintergedanken hinzugeben. Die Finger des Sterblichen strichen über die breite Brust des Engels, folgten den Rippen und kamen schließlich auf den stoßenden Hüften zur Ruhe. Mit jeder Bewegung kamen sich Mensch und Engel immer näher, bis ihr Körper eins geworden zu sein schien und Fanni glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen.  
Als Ståle schließlich mit einem heiseren Schrei den Kopf zurückwarf und dann mit einem glücklichen, aber auch erschöpften Lächeln auf Fanni sackte, erwiderte der Mensch das Lächeln nur und strich über die blasse Wange, „Und … bist du nun zu einem Schluss gekommen?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle lachte in Fannis Ohr, schmiegte sich näher an den kleinen, angespannten Körper und Fanni kicherte, als die weichen Federn des Engels bei der Bewegung seine empfindliche Haut kitzelten, „Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher … Wir sollten uns vielleicht noch einmal … opfern ...“  
Und das taten sie.  
Wieder und wieder verglühten sie in den Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus.

Als Fanni am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, war sein erster Gedanke Dankbarkeit, dass der Engel blind war. Ein Spiegel an der Wand, zwar gesprungen durch irgendetwas, was Ståle wohl gegen die Wand geworfen haben mochte, enthüllte sein Aussehen, als der Mensch sich vorsichtig von dem Engel löste. Die blonden Haare waren verstrubbelt, die Lippen zerbissen und geschwollen von zu vielen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und seine Haut war voller roter, aufgeregter Flecken, welche die lila Augenringe noch wunderbar kontrastierten. Fanni seufzte und warf einen raschen Blick auf den Engel, der noch immer friedlich neben ihm schlief.  
Ståle wirkte unglaublich ruhig … Nein, friedlich … Nein, auch das war nicht das richtige Wort für den Ausdruck den sein Gesicht trug. Engelhaft, ja … Zum ersten Mal, seit Fanni ihn kannte, wirkte der Engel wirklich engelhaft … Zwar zeigte sein Gesicht noch immer deutlich die Spuren der vergangenen Tage, aber diese verliehen ihm gleichzeitig auch einen gewissen, rauen Charme, den sein sonst ordentliches Erscheinungsbild vermissen ließ und der den Engel nur noch viel interessanter zu machen schien.  
Fannis zweiter Gedanke war, dass es wohl nicht wirklich Morgen war.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah der junge Mann zu dem vernagelten Fenster, durch dessen Ritzen goldene Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in das Zimmer fanden und helle Muster in die Dämmerung malten. Es müsste wohl bereits Nachmittag sein und doch hatte sie niemand geweckt? Ina hatte gewusst, dass Fanni sich nachts ins Haus geschlichen haben musste, hatte sie doch extra die kleine Seitentür für ihn offen stehen gelassen. Und selbst wenn sie ihnen eine gewisse Privatsphäre gönnen wollte, so war es mittlerweile so spät am Tag, dass sie sich Sorgen machen müsste! Wenn nicht um Fanni, dann wenigstens um den Engel, für den sie die Verantwortung trug. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch stand Fanni schließlich auf und küsste den schlafenden Engel sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er dann seine Sachen zusammen suchte und leise das Zimmer verließ.  
Es war vollkommen still im alten Haus und als Fanni schließlich die steile Wendeltreppe hinabgestiegen war, fand er auch die Küche verlassen vor. „Ina? Ina, bist du hier irgendwo?“, suchend sah er sich in dem großen Raum um, aber selbst die großen Feuer waren erloschen und die Asche war längst grau und kalt, „Hallo? Ist hier jemand?“ Immer wieder rief Fanni ihren Namen und klopfte schließlich vorsichtig an ihre Zimmertür, „Ina? Hast du verschlafen?“ Ein leises Geräusch, vielleicht ein gemurmeltes Wort oder auch nur das Geräusch eines Kissens, das auf den Boden gefallen war, weckte dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit und Fanni stieß nun ungeduldig die leise knarrende Tür auf, „Ina … Ich komme nun rein!“  
Die mausblonde Frau lag zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett, eine Hand umfasste den Rand eines Eimers und ihre blassen, leicht grünlichen Wangen zeigten, dass sie ihn auch zu brauchen schien. Der kleine Raum roch überwältigend nach Erbrochenem und Krankheit und nun verstand Fanni, „Oh … Jetzt hat es dich auch erwischt … Es geht ja schon seit Wochen in der ganzen Schule um ...“  
Es dauerte beinahe zwanzig Minuten, bis Ina wieder in einem präsentablen Zustand war und trotz ihres Fiebers, von Kissen gestützt im Bett sitzen konnte. Fanni saß auf der Bettkante und reichte ihr einen nassen Lappen, der ihr Fieber senken sollte, „Ich werde schnell noch etwas zu Essen für Ståle zuzubereiten … dann gehe ich rüber in die Schule und bringe dir dann Medizin ...“ Die Frau nickte nur schwach und schien, als Fanni nun leise das Zimmer verließ, bereits wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

Ståle kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und hob, als er Fannis Schritte hörte, den Kopf, „Ah, dir sind deine Untaten von gestern Nacht also nicht so peinlich, dass du dich vom Dach gestürzt hast. Wie beruhigend.“ Fanni schnaubte nur und stellte das Tablett eilig auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er dann den Engel küsste und sich zufrieden in seine Arme schmiegte, „Das Dach ist nicht hoch genug, das weißt du selber ...“ „Keine Reue?“, fragte Ståle schließlich doch und Fanni schüttelte sofort den Kopf, „Nein …“


	16. Chapter 16

„Ståle ...“, Fanni zögerte und strich über die noch immer stoppelige Wange des Engels, „Wenn Ina gesund werden soll … Ich muss andere Leute ins Haus lassen ...“ Der Engel zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte er, „Musst du wohl … Aber, wahrscheinlich wissen eh schon alle … von mir ...“ „Sie wissen, dass ein Engel im Haus lebt.“, nickte Fanni und lächelte, auch wenn Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, etwas schief, „Aber, sie wissen nicht warum du hier bist … oder, was mit dir ist … Ich kann Geheimnisse nämlich sehr gut für mich behalten.“ „Das merke ich.“, Ståle beugte sich für einen letzten Kuss zu dem Kleineren, bevor er ihn dann in Richtung der Tür schob, „Also los, kümmere dich um alles ...“

Es stellte sich, trotz Fannis guter Vorsätze als schwierig heraus, alles in die Tat umzusetzen. Der Küchenjunge stellte bereits nach kurzer Suche fest, dass die Medizinvorräte der Schule beinahe nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein schienen und bald hatte er auch herausgefunden warum.  
Ina war nämlich nicht die Einzige, die erneut der Krankheit zum Opfer gefallen war. Ein alter Arbeiter war nach langem Kampf mit dem Infekt ins Koma gefallen und bei drei Lehrer und einer Handvoll Schüler war die Krankheit in der vergangenen Nacht auch wieder ausgebrochen, sodass auch sie Medizin benötigten.  
Die alte Köchin, die sich während der ersten Krankheitswelle zusammen mit einigen Freiwilligen um alle Kranken gekümmert hatte, wirkte nun übernächtigt, blass und überarbeitet und vor allem auch ängstlich , als sie über die Heftigkeit der Rückfälle berichtete. „Ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Wir haben unsere letzten Vorräte aufgebraucht … der Weg in die Stadt ist zu lang … Und, die nötigen Pflanzen wachsen hier nicht … zumindest nicht in dieser Jahreszeit ...“, erklärte sie dem blassen, besorgten Fanni, während sie ein kühlendes Tuch in einen Eimer kalten Wassers tauchte und es auswrang, bevor sie es einem der wimmernden Kranken auf die Stirn legte, „Wir können nur versuchen so durchzukommen … und beten.“  
„Und, wenn wir eine Pestflage hissen?“, schlug Fanni nach kurzer Überlegung vor, „Vielleicht fliegt ja ein Engel ...“ „Wir haben sie gestern Nacht gehisst.“, unterbrach die alte Frau ihn müde und lächelte, „Die Glorie ist zwar in fünf Tagen. Aber, es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Engel diese Route zur Ebene wählen wird.“ „Aber, in sechs … oder sieben Tagen ist die Glorie vorbei und … vielleicht auf dem Rückweg ...“, murmelte Fanni hoffnungsvoll, aber die müde, alte Frau schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, „Sechs Tage … Eine Woche … Das ist alles zu spät.“  
„Was?“, mit überrascht aufgerissenen Augen sah der Küchenjunge zu ihr auf, aber sie zuckte nur ernst mit den Schultern, „Das Fieber ist so hoch … Wenn es nicht bald sinkt … Egal ob von selber oder durch Medizin … Dann glaube ich nicht, dass sie sich erholen werden. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen wird ...“ „Ein Wunder ...“, Fanni biss auf seine Lippe, aber seine grauen Augen blitzten silbern, als er sich abrupt abwand und aus dem Schulhaus stürzte.

Fanni fand Ståle in seinem Zimmer im Herrenhaus. Der Engel saß auf einem der Stühle mit den schmalen Rückenlehnen, sodass die weißen Flügel wie eine weiße Decke in ihrer ganzen Pracht hinter ihm im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Er wand Fanni den Rücken zu und hatte das Cello, das Fanni schon oft unbenutzt an der Wand lehnend gesehen hatte, zwischen seinen Knien. Die langen Finger des Engels zupften beinahe zärtlich an den dünnen Seiten und entlockten dem bauchigen Instrument eine überraschend zarte Melodie, die beinahe wie das Plätschern eines sanften Regenschauers klang.  
Es war eine wunderbare, fröhliche kleine Melodie, aber Fanni nahm sich dennoch nicht die Zeit sie ausreichend zu würdigen. Mit einigen, wenigen Schritten stand er hinter dem Stuhl, legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Lehne und sprach den Engel an, nachdem er ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte an, „Ståle, du musst Gott um etwas bitten ...“ Der Engel wirbelte herum, das Cello fiel polternd zu Boden und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Fanni … Du weißt nicht, worum du mich bittest … ich kann nicht.“  
Fanni sank, seine Hand auf Ståles Oberschenkel ruhen lassend, vor dem Stuhl des Engels auf den Boden, „Bitte … du musst. Die Kranken … Es ist nicht nur Ina … Sie alle könnten sterben! Es gibt keine Medizin! Die nächste Stadt ist zu weit weg … Bis der Arzt hier ist … oder die Medizin ...“ „Dann hisst eine Pestflagge.“, unterbrach Ståle ihn kühl, aber mit einer gewissen Anspannung in seiner Stimme, woraufhin Fanni nur müde den Kopf schüttelte, „In nicht einmal einer Woche ist die Glorie ...“  
Ståle zuckte zusammen, als er an seine Bestimmung als Erzengel erinnert wurde, räusperte sich aber und bückte sich, um das Cello wieder vom Boden aufzuheben, „Ich werde es nicht tun.“ „Ståle, bitte ...“, Fanni griff nach der Hand des blinden Engels und verflocht zärtlich ihre Finger miteinander, „Wenn du nicht weißt wie … Ich … helfe dir … damit du dich nicht … verfliegen kannst.“ Knurrend entzog der Engel dem Sterblichen seine Hand und erhob sich, „Darum geht es nicht … Ich KANN nicht singen! Ich DARF es nicht!“ „Ist es wegen Marcus?“, Fanni sprach den Namen des ehemaligen Geliebten nur leise aus, aber dennoch zuckte Ståle zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein …“ „WARUM DENN?!? WARUM WILLST DU SIE STERBEN LASSEN?!?“, Ståle wich vor dem harten Klang in Fannis Stimme zurück und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er dem Kleineren eine Antwort gab, „Wenn ich singe … werden sie mich finden.“  
„Darum geht es?!?“, fassungslos schüttelte der Mensch den Kopf und musterte den blinden Engel, „Dir ist es peinlich, dass du blind bist … und deshalb lässt du meine Freunde sterben?!? Nur, weil du nicht gesehen werden willst? Das ist … Mir fehlen die Worte!“ Fannis Stimme kippte fast und er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er den Engel musterte, „Ist das wirklich dein letztes Wort? Du wirst nicht für uns beten?“  
Ståle nickte knapp, „Ich kann nicht, Anders.“  
„Gut ...“, Fanni wand sich ruppig ab, „Dann ist es deine Schuld … Alles was passiert … Und, wenn die Engel kommen … dann werde ich ihnen sagen, dass du dich geweigert hast, uns zu helfen … Ich werde ihnen sagen, wo sie dich finden können … Und hoffentlich nehmen sie dich dann mit … Damit ich dich verdammten Scheißkerl nie wieder sehen muss!“  
„Anders ...“, die Stimme des Engels war nun nur noch ein leises Flüstern und der kleine Mensch drehte sich nur widerwillig noch einmal zu ihm um und musterte Ståle, „Was willst du denn noch?“ Ståle hatte sich erhoben und trat vorsichtig über das Cello hinweg zu Fanni und tastete nach dessen Hand, um sie dann an seine Lippen zu heben, „Ich liebe dich, Anders Fannemel … Und deswegen … tue ich es.“ „Was?“, die grauen Augen des Menschen weiteten sich überrascht und dieses Mal flüsterte es Ståle gegen die roten, vor Wut zerbissenen Lippen des Kleineren, „Wegen dir tue ich es … Nur wegen dir … Und … auch nur mit dir. Also, zieh dich besser warm an.“

Nichts, noch nicht einmal drei dicke Pullover, zwei Mäntel und die warmen Winterstiefel konnte die Kälte aus Fannis Knochen verbannen, als Ståle mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen so hoch in der Lust schwebte, dass der Boden unter den, vom Wind gejagten Wolken verborgen lag. Die eisigen Böen rauschten in Fannis Ohren und trieben dem Menschen immer wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte hilflos und hatte er das Gefühl, dass die feuchten Spuren auf seinen Wangen brannten und eisige Risse hinterließ, während der Wind sie wie ein Spielball hin und herwarf.  
Aber, die Kälte war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, sondern das Fehlen der Luft. Fanni hatte das Gefühl dass keiner seiner hastigen Atemzüge seine Lungen mit dem bitter benötigten Sauerstoff zu füllen. Stattdessen fühlte er nur immer einen eisig kalten Stich, wenn er einatmete und bereits nach einigen Minuten fühlte er sich dann auch schon benommen, leichtsinnig und seltsam euphorisch. Der Engel, an dessen warmen Körper er sich schmiegte, schien diese Probleme nicht zu haben, Ståle schloss die Augen und begann zu singen.  
Es war anders, als das einzig andere Mal, als Fanni den Engel hatte singen hören. Es war mehr als eine traurige, kummervolle Melodie, es waren lebendige Noten, die kaum dass sie Ståles Lippen verlassen hatten, bereits von selber nach oben in den Himmel zu steigen schienen. Das Bittgebet schien keine Grenzen zu kennen, es war sanft und bittend und Fanni hätte, als er nun mit geschlossenen Augen und einfach beinahe von der Kälte berauscht, lauschend in den Armen des Engels lag, Ståle jeden nur erdenklichen Wunsch erfüllt.  
Hoffentlich würde auch Gott sein Herz für den verbitterten Engel öffnen …

Vier Mal hintereinander erhob Ståle seine Stimme zu Gott und sang das Bittgebet, was jedes Mal ungefähr zehn Minuten dauerte. Fanni versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber bereits mitten in der zweiten Wiederholung hatte der Mensch das Gefühl seine Füße wären zu Eis geworden und die Kälte kroch langsam weiter durch seinen Körper und lähmte ihn. Während der vierten Wiederholung schien Fanni dann schon beinahe steif vor Kälte zu sein, nur noch das stetige Klopfen seines Herzens verriet, dass inmitten des Hagelsturms, dessen eisige Körner seinen ungeschützten Körper immer wieder geradezu schmerzhaft trafen, noch etwas Leben in ihm war.  
Plötzlich herrschte dann aber lastende Stille.  
Selbst die Böen schien besänftigt zu sein und als es Fanni mühsam gelang seine eisverkrusteten Augen zu öffnen, erkannte er undeutlich die scharfen Gesichtszüge des Engels, der seltsam grimmig wirkte, „Es ist geschafft … Wir können zurück.“ Fanni nickte schwach und registrierte erst nach mehrmaligen Blinzeln, dass er sich nicht etwa inmitten eines eisigen Hagelsturms befand, sondern dass Gott das Gebet tatsächlich erhört hatte. Es regnete Medizin.


	17. Chapter 17

Es schien beinahe unmöglich die Anwesenheit des Engels zu erklären, vor allem nach dem erhörten Bittgebet. Alle noch einigermaßen gesunden Menschen schienen nun trotz der späten Stunde draußen zu sein. Sie sammelten das seltsame rosafarbene Granulat, das Gott vom Himmel hatte regnen lassen in Körbe, Schürzen, Eimer und andere Gefäße und sahen beim Geräusch der kraftvollen Flügelschläge neugierig zum Himmel auf. Hunderte von Blicken schienen dem Engel und dem Menschen zu folgen, als die beiden schließlich etwas unsanft auf der, von Medizin übersäten, verdorrten Grasfläche vor dem Haupthaus landeten. Und noch mehr Blicke folgten ihnen, als sie gemeinsam in das Haupthaus traten.

Irgendwann in der Nacht fand Fanni sich dann aber doch in der von Kerzen erhellten Küche wieder. Er war umringt von zahlreichen Neugierigen und suchte vorsichtig nach den richtigen Worten, um das zuvor Geschehen wenigstens einigermaßen zufriedenstellend zu erklären, ohne doch zu viel preiszugeben. „Ich wusste, dass ein Engel im Haupthaus ist … Ina sagte es mir, als sie mich um Hilfe bat … Aber, ich durfte nicht zu ihm … Er wollte niemanden sehen ...“, erzählte der Küchenjungen und versuchte nun ebenso erstaunt zu wirken, wie alle anderen, „Dass er blind ist, habe ich auch erst heute erfahren. Ina nahm mich zum ersten Mal mit nach oben … Der Engel hat seine Gemächer im obersten Stock des Hauses. Ina bat ihn zu Gott zu beten und er … zögerte erst, stimmte dann aber zu … Unter der Bedingung, dass jemand mit ihm fliegen … dass jemand ihn begleiten würde.“  
Die anderen Menschen schienen ihm zu glauben und stellten keine weiteren Fragen, die dem Geheimnis des Engels gefährlich nahe kommen würden, als Fanni nun vorsichtig versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, „Seid froh, dass ihr nicht mit ihm fliegen musstest. Ich hatte wirklich große Angst … So weit oben … Es waren nur noch eisige Wolken um uns herum … Der Wind war wie eisige Messer … Es gab keine Luft, man konnte kaum atmen … Die Luft war wie eisige … Nadeln … Aber, ich würde alles für Ina tun … Und für die anderen natürlich auch ...“

Bereits am nächsten Morgen waren die ersten Veränderungen, ausgelöst durch Ståles nun bekannte Präsenz, deutlich erkennbar. Natürlich war es wenig überraschend, dass die anderen Angestellten, natürlich im Besonderen die weiblichen Angestellten, laufend nach Vorwänden um ins Haupthaus zu gelangen suchten. Man behauptete, dass man nach der gesundenden Ina sehen wollte, dass man Vorräte oder musste einen Brief, den ein berittener Bote in der Nacht, als eh kaum jemand Schlaf gefunden, gebracht hatte, zu übergeben hätte. Und, wer nun doch keinen Vorwand fand, um unter einem Vorwand ins Haus zu gelangen, der hielt sich wenigstens wann immer es möglich war, in der Nähe des Gitterzauns auf. Dabei handelte es sich vor allem um neugierige Schüler, aber auch viele Lehrer frönten ihrer Neugier und spazierten an den rostigen Gitterstäben entlang.  
Fanni, der sich irgendwann vor allen Fragen ins Haupthaus geflüchtet hatte, versuchte an diesem Tag mehrmals Ståle zu überzeugen, dass er das Schulgelände besuchen und sich den Menschen zeigen sollte. Aber trotz aller Fortschritte schien der Engel letztendlich noch nicht bereit zu sein, sich den Menschen zu stellen und die Blicke zu ertragen. Der Küchenjunge hatte hingegen viel mehr den Eindruck, dass Ståle sich nun wieder in seinem dunklen Zimmer zu verstecken und bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch zusammenzuzucken schien. Saß er doch nun wieder, das nun wieder stille Cello achtlos mit einer Hand am schlanken Hals haltend, am Tisch, während die andere Hand unruhig auf der blank polierten, hölzernen Platte herumtappte und ignorierte sowohl Ina, als auch Fanni, die ihm die Mahlzeiten brachten oder mit ihm sprechen wollten.

Gegen Mittag, als die, hinter einem grauen Schleier verborgene Sonne am höchsten Stand, erfüllte plötzlich ein lautes Rauschen die Luft. Die Neugierigen drängten sich, in Erwartung den Engel zu sehen, durch die Türen auf den Innenhof und sahen dann aber reichlich überrascht, wie gleich drei fremde Engel elegant auf dem kleinen Vorplatz des Haupthauses landeten und die Flügel ausschüttelten.  
Die drei Engel, zwei Männer und eine Frau, beachteten die neugierigen Menschen hingegen aber kaum, sondern folgten nun hintereinandergehend dem schmalen Kiesweg zur Haustür des Haupthauses und klopften fordernd an die rot gestrichene Tür, von der die Farbe langsam abblätterte.  
„Was …?“, Fanni, der von dem großen Aufruhr, den die Ankunft der fremden Engel nichts mitbekommen hatte, öffnete nun die Tür und starrte die drei großgewachsenen Engel, deren goldene Armbänder, in denen weiße Edelsteine kunstvolle Muster bildeten, sie als Mitglieder der Schar des Elskling auswiesen, auch gleich beinahe schon feindselig an. „Seid Ihr der Hausherr?“, erkundigte sich einer der Engel, dessen blaue Augen nun beinahe spöttisch über die einfache Kleidung des Küchenjungen wanderten und der hämisch eine Braue hob. „Nein.“, der arrogante, fast herablassende Tonfall des Engels weckte in Fanni wieder die alte Kratzbürstigkeit und er machte Anstalten die Tür wieder schließen zu wollen, „Es gibt keinen Hausherren. Nur eine Herrin. Und, die ist nicht da. Kommt später wieder, Engel ...“  
„Frode.“, Fanni hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ståle hinter ihn getreten war und zuckte nun zusammen, als der blinde Engel sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Fanni biss auf seine Unterlippe, aber Ståle drückte sanft die schmale Schulter und mahnte damit den kleinen Menschen wortlos zur Ruhe. Der Blick des fremden Engels wanderte über Ståles abgerissen und müde wirkende Gestalt und er nutzte die noch immer anhaltende Überraschung des Küchenjungen, um nun die Tür ganz aufzustoßen und zusammen mit den anderen Engel, deren Präsenz die kleine Eingangshalle zu dominieren schien, in das angenehme Halbdunkel des Hauses zu treten.  
Frode, ein Engel mit so kurz geschorenen Haaren, dass deren Farbe kaum erkennbar schien und dessen hellgraue Flügel hörbar über den steinernen Boden raschelten, bildete die Speerspitze der kleinen Gruppe, während die anderen zwei Engel einige Schritte hinter ihm blieben und ihn flankierten. „Hier hast du dich also verkrochen, kleiner Bruder … Am Ende der Welt … Es wundert mich, dass du dich nicht in die Ruinen von Windjammer zurückgezogen hast … Du warst schon immer fasziniert von der alten Festung ...“, der fremde Engel nickte zurückhaltend in Ståles Richtung und Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich erneut vor Überraschung, aber Frode beachtete den Menschen gar nicht, „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass wir dich nicht rechtzeitig finden würden.“ Nun, als die beiden Engel so nahe beieinander standen, konnte aber auch Fanni die große Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Männern erkennen, die gleiche Nase und das gleiche Kinn, auch wenn es bei Frode hinter einem Bart nur zu erahnen war.  
„Lass das Gerede, Frode. Sag mir lieber, was du hier willst?“, noch immer ruhte Ståles Hand auf Anders' Schulter, aber obwohl der blinde Engel äußerlich scheinbar ruhig wirkte, zuckten die großen Flügel doch voller Unruhe, „Und dann verschwinde … Und nimm gefälligst deine Schar mit!“  
„Ich kann nicht gehen, Ståle. Du weißt, in vier Tagen ist die Glorie und du ...“, Frode streckte eine Hand nach seinem Bruder aus, aber Fanni trat nun beschützend in seinen Weg, sodass der ältere Engel sie mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln wieder sinken ließ. Aber, die blauen Augen, von denen Fanni sich fragte, ob Ståle wohl einst die gleiche Augenfarbe gehabt hatte, funkelten noch immer und seine Stimme gewann deutlich an Schärfe, als er nun eindringlich weitersprach, „VIER TAGE! Ståle, es kann dir doch nicht so egal sein ...“  
„Was habe ich denn noch damit zu tun?“, gab der jüngere Engel beinahe gleichgültig zu klingen versuchend zurück und zuckte fast gelangweilt mit den Schultern, „Ich werde an der Glorie ganz bestimmt nicht teilnehmen … Mich anstarren und bemitleiden lassen … Oh schaut mal, er sollte eigentlich Erzengel werden … Und nun kann er sich nicht mal alleine anziehen! Nein, das muss ich nicht hören ...“ Der jüngere Engel holte tief Luft und richtete seinen blinden Blick dann auf Frode, „Und für alles Weitere … Rede darüber doch lieber mit meinem verdammten NACHFOLGER!“ „Nachfolger …?“, Frode schüttelte fast ungläubig den Kopf und trat nun einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu und griff, bevor Fanni noch reagieren konnte, nach seinem Arm. Seine Finger gruben sich fest in den schlanken Oberarm und Ståle stolperte hilflos einige Schritte und konnte nur mit Hilfe der großen Flügel sein Gleichgewicht bewahren, als der ältere Engel ihn nun zu sich zog, sodass er den beruhigenden Kontakt zu Fanni nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte, „Warum denn Nachfolger?“  
„Warum wohl?“, es funkelte in den milchig, blinden Augen und Ståle klang nun geradezu höhnisch, als er seinen Bruder an eine, für ihn allgegenwärtige Tatsache erinnerte, „ICH BIN BLIND! ICH KANN VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHTS MEHR SEHEN! UND, ICH WERDE AUCH NIE WIEDER SEHEN KÖNNEN!“ „Du bist blind, aber das ist nicht einmal dein größer Fehler … Du bist arrogant, selbstgefällig, stur, theatralisch pathetisch und benimmst dich gleichzeitig auch noch schlimmer als meine kleine Tochter … Du bist ein unbelehrbarer Kindskopf … Und trotzdem bist immer noch du der von Gott erwählte Erzengel.“, Frodes ruhige, besonnene Stimme war ein starker Kontrast zu Ståles emotionalem Wutausbruch und dies schien nun auch den jüngeren Engel endlich wieder etwas ruhiger werden zu lassen und er räusperte sich, „Was?“  
„Es wurde kein neuer Erzengel erwählt.“, wiederholte Frode geduldig und löste nun seinen festen Griff um den Oberarm seines Bruders, als klar wurde, dass Ståle nun nicht mehr gleich davon laufen zu wollen schien, „Du bist noch immer der zukünftige Erzengel, und in weniger als vier Tagen wirst du in der Ebene stehen und zusammen mit deiner Partnerin die Glorie anführen.“ Sämtliche Farbe schien bei diesen Worten aus Ståles schmalem Gesicht zu weichen und die milchig blinden Augen weiteten sich vor Fassungslosigkeit. Blindlings drehte er sich, tastete hilflos nach Fanni, dessen deutliche, warme und vor allem beruhigende Präsenz er bislang immer noch neben zu gespürt hatte, aber der Mensch war in die Schatten zurückgewichen, „Fanni?“  
„Ich werde Eure Sachen packen, Engel.“, die leise Stimme des Menschen schien gepresst und ungewohnt klein klingend aus der Dunkelheit zu kommen und gleich darauf hörte man die eiligen Schritte die Treppe hinaufeilen. „Fannemel!“, Ståle drehte sich, wollte dem Menschen hinterher, aber Frode hielt ihn ein weiteres Mal auf und plötzlich befand der blinde Engel sich inmitten der Schar, die ihn an den Händen griff, während Frode an ihnen vorbei trat, „Deine Sachen holen wir später. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Zeit läuft uns davon …“


End file.
